Traded Mistakes
by daisherz365
Summary: Nati had no idea what a moment of spontaneity would do after spending a night with the adorably awkward Spencer Reid. But now they have to face the consequences, can they handle the pressure and will they do that together?
1. Unexpected

**Traded Mistakes**

**Chapter One: Unexpected.**

This wasn't supposed to happen. I hadn't even planned any of it. For the first time three weeks ago I did something spontaneous, but I don't regret it.

As I sit here in this coffee shop waiting for my partner in this act of what some would call a mistake I can't help but to think back to that night. We were at a party for some kind of government official.

_I was sitting down at one of the tables on the opposite side of the room from where he was. I hadn't even noticed him at first. It wasn't until he started slowly walking over to me, where I was sitting alone. Parties weren't really my scene so of course I tried to distance myself from people._

_Fortunately for myself and many others that I knew didn't want to be here were here by obligation. This guy whoever he was made it mandatory that nearly everyone in the goverment world had to come. I had been cursing him the whole while I was here. Any way back to the story how I met him._

_He was walking over at a hurried pace it seemed in my direction. I didn't really pay him much attention until he was standing right in front of me with his hands in his pockets. I looked up at him as he coughed to get my attention. I didn't know him of course, I didn't even know what department he worked in._

_"Hi-i I'm Spencer Reid. I work with the BAU. That's the Behavioral Analysis Unit." He looked over his shoulder for a moment and that confused me for a moment before he turned back around to me and quickly pulled one of his hands out of his pockets. "I was just wondering if you wanted to dance? If not that's fine. I was just figured I'd ask."_

_I bit my lip for a moment before speaking. I looked at him for a moment too as I pondered on what I wanted to do. It wasn't like he was the only one who asked. I had quite a few guys ask, I just wasn't interested. Something about him told me to accept his hand and dance. "Sure, Spencer from the BAU." I smiled as he pulled me up. "Quick question, why haven't you asked my name yet? You should want to know the person you're about to dance with." I added quickly as we walked side by side to the dance floor._

_"I was working my way up to it. So, what is your name?" He said as we got into position to dance as a slow song came on. It was funny really to me, he almost was like he asked me intentionally knowing that one was getting ready to come on. He was much taller than me so I could only reach his shoulders. Even in heels. It was pretty sad in my opinion._

_He seems to just brush it off as we began to dance. "Nati Andrews. I'm a receptionist for the police department. Nothing that interesting." I would have shrugged if we weren't in the middle of dancing._

_"Nice to meet you, Nati. Every job is important, I believe. Every one has a part in making the system work." He was different alright. I nodded my head as I stared into his eyes. I could see something in them, but I couldn't figure it out yet. "I pretty sure you're right, most people don't think like that. Like you do, Spencer." I said softly. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable._

_"I'm aware of that. I know a lot more than most people." He sighed. I figured I shouldn't dig deeper into what he was thinking. It had to be something that he dealt with on a daily basis. "Why did you actually ask me to dance, I have a feeling that it wasn't your own will? No offence but you don't seem like the type to actually go up to a girl and ask her...especially you don't know her to dance."_

_"My friend told me to because well you're right. I don't do that, I'm not comfortable with doing that. So he basically picked you out of the few others that were sitting and told me I had to ask you to dance. I fought him for a good few minutes before my boss told me to do it too. So here I am, dancing with you...Nati." He gave me a half smile. I couldn't help but smile back._

_The song was coming to close by then so I decided to be spontaneous then. "Since you are dancing with me unwillingly. I think you might as well fun by doing something else." I started as his hand tightened around mine. I guess he was losing his grip._

_He seemed to be thinking about it. At least he was being rational about it before getting into something before doing something possibly dangerous. "Okay, what do you have in mind?" He said as we began to walk off the dance floor and towards the tables where I had been sitting moments ago._

_I carefully pulled his arm so he could bend down a little and whispered in his ear my plan. After I finish my explanation he stood up and gulped a few times. I noticed his face was really red. I didn't think it was that bad. "Nevermind, it was just a suggestion." I laughed at his expression as he looked around. Avoiding eye contact._

_We stood there for another moment before he seemed to jump a little, or at least his eyes did as if he had been hit by surprise. Spencer Reid, was definitely different and a little strange. "I don't have a problem with it." He said as he shoved his hands into his pockets._

_I figured he was about to turn me down. It surprised me that he was actually wanting to. "Okay, we leave later if you want." I said softly as I looked over in the direction where I remembered him coming from. There were a group of people and they were looking our way. I bit my lip as I turned back around and eyed him._

_"No! We can go now." He paused for a second as he looked down at me. He seemed pretty jerky. I was getting kind of nervous now. "I mean, it would be better if we left now rather than later on." I let him him wrap his arm around my waist as we began walking out of the side door._

I was brought of my thoughts as Spencer sat down right in front of me in a hurry. He had ended up nearly knocking his chair over in the process. "I'm sorry...I-I thought I was late. We had scheduled a time but I got caught up in our case and couldn't leave because everyone was annoying me about things. Sorry, are you okay Nati?" He asked as he fixed things on the table that tumbled over as he had sat down.

"I think so, are you? You seem anxious." I bit my lip. He was watching me. I knew from the discussion we had prior to our act of sinful bliss that he was a profiler. That was his job at the BAU. He could have been doing it out of habit, but I think he was profiling me right now.

"Should I be? I mean we hadn't talked since we..." he paused trying to find the right words to describe what we did last time we were together. ".Since we were together last so I didn't know if something was wrong or not. Is there something wrong, Nati?" He muttered as he poured some of the coffee that had been brought over. I avoided his gaze as I watched him add a ton of sugar into his cup.

I really had no idea how I was supposed to talk about this with him. I had called him yesterday when I figured he'd be home so we could talk about it. But I figured that it would be best that we meet somewhere public rather than my house. Now, I was wishing we would have met there. Other people could hear our conversation. There were many people around, and this discussion probably should have been done at home.

"Nati?" He asked softly. I finally looked up at him, catching his brown eyes.

"I guess it depends on what you think a problem is, Spencer." I sighed as I ran my hands through my light brown hair as I tried to calm down my beating heart. It shouldn't have been this hard to tell him that I was carrying his child.

"What is it? I can help you with anything, you know? Are you in trouble?" He sputtered quickly as I sat there, still in my chair.

"No, I'm not in trouble. Actually most people would actually see this as a good thing. But I don't know how you're going to react to it. Considering we have talked for three weeks." I said softly as I put my hands around my cup and just held it. I had been fidgeting with my hands in my lap.

I could tell he was starting to get really concerned about it now by the look on his face. "It really shouldn't be hard for me to talk to you about this, considering that it deals with you. I mean it's not just about me. I just don't know if you're going to storm out of here the moment I spit it out."

"You won't know until you spit out. So spit out, please..." He let out a groan of frustration as he took a drink of his coffee. He had only touched it once or twice. It was weird because he told me how much he loved it. Or rather, he needed it to focus and wake him up during long cases.

"I am pregnant, I found out last week and since you're the only one I've had sex with within the past couple weeks..." I trailed off from there. I could tell from his expression that he didn't expect that at all. "So...I'm gonna go now and we can talk about this another time, if you want." I said beginning to get up. He put his hand over mind before I could get out of my chair all the way.

"You're having my baby?" He still had that shocked expression on his face.

"Looks like it." I said quietly. "Do you not want me to have it, cause I can go to the clinic and..." Before I could finish that statement his hand tightened around mine.

"NO. We're gonna have the baby. I'm just still trying to wrap my hand around everything." I nodded my head as I turned my hand around that he was grasping. He slid his fingers into mind, intertwining them.

"It's okay, Spencer. I've been worried about it all week. Cause I wasn't even thinking about anything and then I got sick the other morning and then my friend Anne told me that I should probably go check to be sure. I got a couple tests just to be sure then I was freaking out. I didn't know how you would react and now I'm rambling too much because I'm still nervous about it." He just smiled a little.

"It's normal to be nervous when expecting a baby, or at least that's what I've heard. My friend who's also one of the agents at the BAU had a child not too long ago. I've never thought too much about it though..." He trailed off. I think he was started to think about it more. I couldn't really tell.

"You don't have to tell them you know? It can just be between the two of us. Or me...whatever you decide you want to do. I'm not really sure what to do now." I mumbled as I looked over and saw a family that was getting ready to leave the shop. There was a little girl who was holding hands with her parents.

"Hey." Spencer squeezed my hand. "We'll figure it out, together. I'm not gonna let you do this alone. I did agree to have sex with you that night. Let's just get out of here for right now. We can go take a walk or something." He said as he squeezed my hand again.

I nodded as I pulled a couple bills out of my purse and then slowly got up and walked with him out the door.

This was going to be different, that much I could tell.

Neither one of us expected this, how he we handled it until it's birth date was going to be the true challenge. I wasn't sure if I was ready for any of it but I was going to get it a try.

**A/N: I originally planned out a one-shot. But for some reason I couldn't end this. So here we go.**

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of this. I'm not sure how great this will turn out but I have some idea of how it's gonna go.**


	2. Egotistical Idiot

Traded Mistakes

Chapter Two: Egotistical Idiot.

I walked through the doors of the police department and waved a quick hello to the few officers that were there before taking my chair behind my desk and sitting down. I saw a heart shaped pink post-it stuck to the calendar on my desk.

I chuckled knowing that it was Meredith's. She was my best friend and roommate. She worked on a different side of the office but she was known for her colorful post-its. I frowned when I looked at what she had scribbled on the note. I picked it up and sighed.

_**Accidentally mentioned your "problem" to your mom. She wants you to call her. Sorry :(**_

She was talking about my pregnancy. I didn't want a lot of people to know about this, including my mother. My mom wasn't a bad person, not in the slightest. She is one of the sweetest persons I know. It's just really complicated.

I knew she would be calling me today, so I turned off my cell phone. I know this wasn't the best decision that I could make but I just needed to think things through some more.

After talking to Spencer the past couple days it was clear that we were going to go through with this. It was still complicated however. Spencer and I weren't a couple and I didn't know what to tell people. It wasn't like anyone could actually see that I was expected but it would be a problem soon.

I had called my gyno earlier to set up an appointment, and that would take place next Thursday. I had texted Spencer earlier before my shift and told him since I knew he wanted to be involved. I was still feeling uncomfortable around him. I didn't know how to act during things like this.

I couldn't tell, but he seemed okay with it. But I never know. I was sure he would call me later when he got home. He had been doing that everyday since I hadn't brought up him coming over to see me. It would have to be arranged though eventually.

He wouldn't want to just see for appointments, and lunches and things like that. If he was like most people he wouldn't have a problem with just seeing me for that. But like the day I met him I still saw that he wasn't like all guys. Spencer Reid was different.

I folded the post-it up and stuffed it in my purse that I put under my desk. I would worry about all of this later on, or I hoped.

It wasn't until a few hours later when I was getting ready to go home did I actually need to worry about it. My boss and the head of the police force; Jerry called me into his office. The thing with him it was never good when you were called in, especially if you had such a low paying job like mine. I gritted my teeth as I sat there in his office.

He had been on the phone talking to someone about a case but once he ended that call he immediately got up from his seat and walked around the desk only to lean against the front of it. "Nati, you've been here for what six or seven years now?"

I almost rolled my eyes at him knowing that he was trying to waste time before bringing up what he actually wanted to say. "Eight years, sir." I mumbled as I unconciously folded my arms over my stomach.

It wasn't until he looked at my hands did I realize what I had done, and I put my hands on my side. "Right, so I heard you're expecting a...child." It was like he forced the word out of his mouth.

I just sat there for a moment trying to figure out how exactly I could answer that. It was the truth but I didn't think it was a huge problem. I knew several of the women who worked on the force who kept working up until the time when the doctor told them they couldn't or until they gave birth. "If I am?" I questioned as I twisted my hands.

I had to keep myself from wanting to wrangle his neck at the next few statements he made. "It's not a problem persay for you. I mean women get pregnant all the time. But if you are it would be in your best interest if you left the office at least until it's taken care of."

"Why?" I asked immediately. I knew he was an ass but if he wasn't going to own up to it then I didn't see a reason in me leaving as he said I should.

"Because there is a case that has been around here where a couple pregnant women have been target, I'm just looking out for your well being here, Nati." He said quickly. That was the problem with him and a lot of the men that worked around here. When they lied they were quick about it.

"Oh really? Then why haven't I heard of it. I should know about most of the cases considering I answer a lot of the phone calls." I was getting ready to murder him in his office. He had some serious issues, no wonder he wasn't married. No one could deal with someone like him.

"Because it started while you were away dealing with your problem." He barked back.

"It's not a problem, Jerry. But I'm actually glad you're trying to fire me. I can finally get a few things I've been wanting to tell you off my chest." He just smirked and gestured for me to continue. I honestly didn't care anymore if he used this against me later if I tried to get my job back. I had had it with him and his damn ego.

"You are an egotistical idiot, who is afraid to commit with anyone because you feel that your superiority will be threatened. So you take out your anger out on the women who are a part of the force to make you feel better and uplift your ego some more. I don't believe your lie about the case, who would be so stupid as to do some shit like that. Who would even let you touch that kind of case? If anyone they would have given that case to the BAU not the police. So thank you, sir. I hope I never have to see your face again." I ended with a smile on my face as I walked out the door. A deep line was apparent on his face as I walked out. I could almost feel the heat of rage that was radiating off him.

Meredith was waiting for me outside of the door clapping. "Have I told you that I love you, best friend?" She muttered as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll see you when you get off. I'm gonna go pig out on some mexican food and then take a long nap."

"And call your mom!" She yelled to me as I picked up my purse and mad my exit. It made me so much better that I got all of that off my chest. That was less stress off of me. From what I knew stress wasn't good for pregnant women, especially the ones in their early stages.

I didn't want that.

On my way to Luna's, one of the local Mexican food restaurants I got a call from Spencer telling me that he would come over later. I was going to tell him not to bother but he hung up after that. I brushed that off instead of thinking of that as a rude thing before entering the establishment.

**A/N: I kinda love Nati a lot. She's such a different character than I usually write.**

**Spencer will be in the next chapter.**

**Are you liking the story so far?**


	3. Confusing

**Traded Mistakes**

**Chapter Three: Confusing.**

Everyone on the team had been giving me these worried glances lately ever since the day after I had lunch with Nati and I found out that I would be a father in a matter of months. I had been trying to hide the fact that I was still freaking over this fact by trying to appear as normal as I could when in the office or around anyone that would be tipped off.

I had no idea how to go about talking about this with any of them. I'm sure Hotch may have understand at least or JJ. I just was still overwhelmed about everything and the fact that I started reading more books on parenting and pregnancy probably was going to help much when I saw Nati later on today.

I had a feeling she had been trying to keep me at bay but I didn't understand why. She had seemed fine before we left each other after our walk. It was all still very confusing. As I began to pack up my things Morgan approached me.

"You alright, kid?" I had gotten used to him referring to me as that a long time ago.

"Perfectly fine." I nodded as I slipped my messenger bag over my shoulder.

"You sure? You can talk to me, you know?" He pushed as he leaned against my desk.

"Yeah, I know. I gotta get going. I have to meet someone." I said as I began to walk away. I was hoping he got the hint that I really didn't have the time to talk. He seemed not too because he was soon jogging up at my side as I headed towards the elevators.

"Is it a girl?" He laughed.

"Just a friend. We're discussing things from one of the books that I read a few nights ago, you wouldn't be too interested in that Morgan." I gave him a half smile knowing that he would drop it if I said something like that. I was correct as he quickly backed away as the elevator doors opened.

I had gotten Garcia to look up Nati's address earlier before we all started doing out paperwork from our latest case. She had tried to pry and asked me about Nati but I had wormed my way out of it by lying. I didn't like to lie, I just needed to get more control of the situation before I could spill about the things that were going on in my personal life. I'd much rather keep it private but I knew that they had already started talking about my behavior.

I would have to tell them eventually.

The first thing I heard once I was invited into Nati's home after telling her friend Meredith who I was was Nati talked animatedly with someone on the phone.

"Gah, for the last time I didn't want you to worry. Yes, I will talk to him about it." She let out a groan as she looked up and saw me standing near the doorway to the kitchen where she was. She had a plate in front of her but the food had barely been touched. She smiled a little before quickly telling whoever it was on the phone bye.

"I'm still mad at you Meredith, you didn't have to tell her yet. I was going to do it eventually." She called over my shoulder where I knew her friend had been standing.

"Woman, you wouldn't have called your mother until the last possible moment. Besides she needs some uplifting during this time in her life. So, you should be thanking me really." Meredith muttered as she passed me and headed down a corridor to her room I presumed.

"Are you and your mom on bad terms or something?" I asked as I slowly walked into the kitchen some more. She had began eating her food slowly.

"Not exactly, it's just complicated. I'll tell you about some other time. Regardless she wants to meet you...soon." She trailed off as she looked at me.

I really didn't know what to say to that. I had never had to meet a girl's parent before unless it was for a case and those terms were never good. I just nodded as I leaned against the refridgerator. "How are you feeling today?"

I scoffed at that question. I know he was just being concerned because I was carrying his child but today hadn't been my favorite day. It had to be one of the worst. "Could be better, I suppose." I shrugged as I turned sideways so he wasn't staring at me hunched over eating some of the enchiladas I had picked up earlier.

His hands were twitching as if he wanted to touch me. It amused me that he was so nervous around me, right now. I didn't say anything though. He was an interesting person to watch. I knew most men would probably just grab a girl and hold her but he was being more cautious. I think he had to do with the fact that I was carrying more than just me now.

I sighed after a few minutes of silence. I think he had been observing me too. "You can touch me you know, I won't hit you." I wasn't sure if that's what he was afraid of but it was the only thing I could think of to say.

"It's not that exactly. I'm just not used to things like this." He explained with a motion of his hand towards me. I know he probably didn't mean it but I sorta took that as an insult. I wasn't sure if he meant the baby situation or just me in general.

"And you think that I am?" I asked quietly as I looked up at him. I think he caught my tone and began to tense up.

"No. I-just I don't know what we're doing here. It's confusing, I don't know what we're supposed to do or what we aren't supposed to do. Are we supposed to be all coupley like or we just supposed to see each other for the appointments? Am I supposed to feel worried about you everyday or is that something reserved for someone else?" As he continued to ramble off question after question I tried to get him to stop.

He was really worked up over all of this. Granted we hadn't exactly talked about any of this but I had a feeling he was going to explode if I didn't get him to stop one way or another. I sighed as I called his name again only for him to continue rattling off another scenario that had somehow come from his mind.

I groaned before deciding to just shut him up the only way I could think of. I wrapped his tie in my hand and pulled him down towards me. He definitely had shut up then but I didn't really think it would be easy for me to just let him go before doing something else that was bold. I kissed him.

As I pulled away from him I averted my eyes to the side to see Meredith standing there with her mouth gaped wide open. I had to fight the blush that was already creeping up on me. She just held her hands up in surrender after a second and quickly scurried back to her room.

I turned back to Spencer and saw that his face was quite red. I chuckled as I let his tie go and just touched his cheeks. "Stop asking so many questions, Reid. If anyone should I be, I should. I am the one carrying our child after all. And you stop worrying so much about every little thing. So what if we don't know what to do as far as how we're supposed to act. I've never been a normal person when it comes to those couple things, so don't worry about it. I had a bad day, and you worrying about things that aren't under your control right now isn't helping me much."

He reached for my hand and slowly pulled them away. "What happened today?" He asked which never breaking eye contact.

It was weird because when we first met he would try to look anywhere but where I was standing, talking to him. I didn't really know how to answer his question. I mean I could go with the truth that I was out of a job because my boss was an egotistical asshole or I could just make up a lie. He could probably figure out that I was lying considering he was a profiler and everything.

But I decided to go with the truth knowing that we were already in so much mess, I didn't want to drag us any deeper. "I lost my job today."I sighed.

"W-what? How?" He asked as he rubbed his thumbs against my hands which he was still holding.

"Well my boss didn't exactly agree with the fact that I am now pregnant and wanted me to either get rid of it or leave until it was over...i.e. I had the baby. Plus he was being a complete ass about it so I told him off and then left. Eh, I'll find another job." I shrugged.

"You don't have to." I heard him say.

"What do you mean?" He had to be crazy if he didn't think I needed to get a job. I did need to keep up with my half of the rent. Plus I had to keep providing for myself as far as the necessities went.

"You could stay with me, if you wanted to?" He made it sound like a question. I didn't know if he intended for it to be. I couldn't leave Meredith with this place expecting her to pick up my slack of both halves of the rent.

"I can't do that. I can't leave Meredith here to pay for $350 a month for rent by herself." I said, frowning.

"Yes you can, I've been thinking about this a lot and I figured I could downsize since you were likely to move out eventually to live with Spencer and a baby when he or she comes." Meredith muttered from inside the fridge.

I nearly jumped because I hadn't even noticed that she was in the kitchen again. "Could you stop jumping out of nowhere?" I asked her as I looked at her.

"Nope. It's fun to see you react. I hope I didn't scare you too much, Dr. Reid." Meredith smirked as I looked up at him to see him with his eyes widen and from how close we were still standing I could feel his heart beating miles a minute. I chuckled at him.

"No...you didn't." He tried to play it off as if it wasn't but I could tell.

Meredith just rolled her eyes at him as she smiled. "But yeah, I don't mind take her away lover boy. But I better get some visitation rights." I couldn't help but laugh. Spencer just stood there.

I was beginning to wonder what was funny to him and what wasn't. "That was a joke, Spence." I told him as he looked down at me. For a moment he looked sad but he just nodded after a moment. I felt like I said something wrong to him.

It was going to bug me. But I brushed it off as Meredith left us once again. I had a feeling she just was trying to check up on me to make sure that Spencer was treating me right. She was always so overprotective of me.

"So we can start moving you in when I come back next week. I'll most likely be leaving for another case tomorrow." He sighed and for the first time as I looked at him I could see how tired he was.

Was working so long wearing him out or was it something else? I knew that the news of becoming a parent could have caused this too but I wasn't too sure. "You look tired, you should rest some time soon." I said quietly.

"I'm fine." He said quickly.

I didn't say anything else on the subject and he didn't try to bring anything else. He told me he would call me when he could while working on the case just to see how I was doing before kissing my forehead quickly and nearly sprinting out of the door. It had barely felt like he had even touched me at all before he disappeared from my sights.

He confused me way too much.

I chuckled before deciding to go into my room for a much need nap. I had handled way too much drama for one day.

I deserved some rest.

**A/N: Not my best Spencer POV but I'll try to do better the next time I do his POV. It won't be soon. I like staying in Nati's...it's much more normal for me I guess.**

**Anyway. I hope you like it.**

**I don't really know if anyone does considering I don't get comments on this story haha.**

**But that's okay.**

**I'll update again sometime next week.**

**3**

**~daisherz365**


	4. Addiction

Traded Mistakes

Chapter Four: Addiction.

The throbbing in my arm didn't go away as I sat up in my bed. I had been staying at Spencer's for better part of the week and the nightmares haven't stopped. I had a lot of skeleton's in my closet but the main one that has been bugging me lately was the one where I was addicted to liquid cocaine.

I didn't start my addiction on my own, it was forced on me before the beginning of college. Only one person that I talked to on a daily basis knew about it and how it happened. She was with me. This person was Meredith.

We got ourselves in a very dangerous situation during our junior year of high school when we went to the mall a day after mid-terms were over. We just needed some time to be free of books and lecture notes, but it didn't end up that way.

We had been doing fine just hanging out and shopping a little bit when we were barricade along with two other people in an elevator. I didn't want any one else to have to do the drugs, because they didn't deserve to go through that pain. I had seen it happen to people in my family and a couple of my friends. I had wanted to save them more than care what happened to myself. That was going through my head during the moments when I made the idiots who were later arrested giving me the majority of the drugs in my arm.

Even after the incident happened I felt that need for a fix of the drug. I never was that kind of person until after the incident in the elevator. It went on for three years before I knew I had to get clean. It was much harder than I could ever imagine, but I did it.

On and off for two years I was admitted again and again to a local rehab center. Meredith had watched me go through it all and she was still very cautious of me knowing that I had problems with talking about it plus there were the nightmares of course.

I was sweating and I hadn't realized it until I got up out of the bed and made my way out of my room and into the bathroom. I saw Spencer on my way across the hall. He was getting dressed in his room. He was most likely heading to the BAU or to the jet so they could flight out for a new case.

I shut the door quickly and rushed over to the toilet and heaved. The nausea had been coming early on in the morning and even had been waking me up from my nightmares nearly every day. I wiped my mouth with a piece of toilet paper before flushing and walking over to the sink to brush my teeth and gargle some mouthwash.

I looked at myself in the mirror once I was done and nearly flinched as I saw how pale I was. I turned the water on and splashed my face with some to try and cool down a bit. I had to calm down enough so that Spencer couldn't see it.

We hadn't exactly talked about much lately. He had been gone a lot, and I had to reschedule the appointment because I had gotten too sick to even go to the first appointment at my gyno's office.

I slowly opened the door and made my way out towards the kitchen, thinking that Spencer had to have already left. But he nearly made me drop the glass I had just got down from the cabinet when he spoke. "Are you okay?"

I used my other hand to grab it before it clattered to the ground. "I'm fine." I said quietly as I set the glass down and began to move towards the refridgerator.

He was still standing at the opening of the kitchen when I turned around after pouring some of the ginger ale. "Are you sure?" His head was tilted to the side as he began to walk towards me.

He was dressed as he usually did in his business casual wear. It always looked perfect on him. I gave him a smile as I nodded. "I'm fine Reid, it was just the morning nausea. You're gonna be late." I reminded him as he stood there.

"I'll call you when I get to Maryland to check on you." He said as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. I hadn't even noticed that it had fallen. He noticed a lot of things that I didn't.

"Okay." I nodded as I walked with him towards the door. I figured he was just gonna walk out the door, that's what he usually did when he was about to leave. He surprised me when he turned around quickly and it looked like he was gonna tumble over as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

I could feel my cheek flare up as I blushed. He didn't say anything but I saw a faint smile on his face as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I didn't understand what made him do that. It's not like I didn't like it, cause I definitely did.

The last time we had did something intimate like was before I moved in with him and I was the one who pulled him in for the kiss in Meredith's kitchen.

I leaned up against the counter as I sipped quietly on the beverage and let my mind wander to the day he had come back and we were moving.

_Meredith had let him in like last time and I was just sitting down on the couch watching some soap opera that was on the televison. Something Meredith liked to watch, I'd much rather go to sleep rather than watch those things. But since it was my last day with her I was enduring it._

_"Hi." I greeted him as he plopped down next to me. I was in a pair of cargo shorts and a white loose fitted t-shirt. My converse were on my feet and I was just relaxing._

_"Are your things in your room?" He asked as he angled his body so that we were facing each other somewhat._

_"Nope." I laughed. He seemed a little antsy about this whole thing. He was the one that offered the arrangement._

_"Where are they then?" He gave me a funny look that was supposed to be him confused but it made me laugh._

_"They're in her car. She doesn't have a lot of things." Meredith joined in the conversation._

_"I'm not like Meredith over there. It would probably take longer if she was in my situation. She would have at least two U-Hauls full of just her clothes."_

_"Hey! There is nothing wrong with wanting to look good." She pouted, with her lips puckered out and everything thing._

_"I didn't say that, those were your words not mine." I shrugged as I sighed. I was actually pretty tired. I had packed my things up last night and put them in the car a few hours ago._

_"Whatever, you better take care of her though Dr. Reid. I don't want to have to become one of those criminals you're always after." I saw him visibly grimace before grabbing my hand and pulling me up as he stood._

_"I think we should go before I make myself the number one on her hit list." I laughed at him, not knowing if he meant it as a joke or not. It seemed like to me as he smiled at Meredith as she glared at him._

_"Ha ha ha. I'm gonna miss you though." She turned to me as we stood a little bit outside of the door._

_"Eh, you could always find yourself another roomate." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. I didn't even want to say goodbye to her even though I knew I would be seeing her soon._

_"I would never replace you. No one can, anyway call me later when you're all set up. Tell me about any strict rules your nerd has." I laughed and shook my head as I gave her a hug and then made my way down to where Spencer was standing by his car._

_He was talking on the phone and looking down at the ground. I guessed it was from his job by the way his expression kept changing. He said something quickly before looking up to see me. "Work?" I asked as I put my hands in my pocket._

_"Yeah, sorry. I'll get you over to my place and show you around but then I gotta get to work for a little meeting about the next case." He sighed as he looked down at me._

_"It's not that big of a deal, all I really need to know is where I'm supposed to be sleeping." I smiled as I made my way over to my car. He just stood by his car for a moment before shaking his head and getting in._

_He really was a weird nerd._

I had been by myself a lot since moving in with Spencer. It seemed that the criminals seemed to just kill more at least from what I figured since he was barely around. I fended for myself a lot and with that came lots of thoughts of things I really didn't want to think about.

The nightmares were making me thinking about the genes that I was handing down to the baby. It could be possible that because I had an addiction problem at a time that it could have one too later on down the line. I didn't want that for the child, or children depending on how many were exactly in my belly to have it at all.

That also made me think about if Spencer had anything about him that I should be concerned about health wise. As I said we haven't really talked about it. I just hoped he would be open to talk about it soon.


	5. Changes

**Traded Mistakes**

**Chapter Five: Changes.**

The team and I had just made it to the hotel after another frustrating day of no leads on this case. We had been at it for three days and I was surprised that the first thing that came to mind as I entered the room I shared with Morgan was whether or not I should call Nati or not. I knew things with us weren't exactly the best right now.

We had barely been spending time together because of my caseload. Before I left I had this feeling that she wanted to tell me something or at least she was hiding something, but I didn't want to pry to early and make her mad. I heard and even read about how women were when they were pregnant. They could be bitchy and angry for no reason at all.

But at this current moment I think she be more sadden than anything. She just doesn't seem like to the type to be angry about something like that. The problem was, I didn't know what the something was exactly. Whatever it was, we needed to talk about it.

As I was getting ready to read one of the books I had brought with me and try and take my mind off the case for now my phone started ringing on the bed. I had already changed into my pajamas and I was trying to relax a bit.

Morgan gave me a curious look as he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. I tried to look as impassive as I could as I grabbed my phone and stared at the caller ID. It was Nati calling from the house.

"Hey." I tried not to smile too much as Morgan watched me. I knew he of everyone was still looking at me weirdly lately. I was going to need to tell everyone sooner or later. That much was already clear.

"Were you sleeping? I didn't really try to figure out the time difference I just wanted to talk to you about a few things, so." She seemed anxious.

"No, I wasn't sleeping. I was about to read, but um we can talk. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just went to the doctor today for an ultrasound. I know you wanted to wait so we can go to the first appointment together but I needed to talk to her about some other things."

"What other things?" I tossed the book to the side so that I could give her my full undivided attention even though we weren't in the same room.

"Well...I had an addiction problem a couple years ago and I needed to know if it was possible that the baby could become an addict. I didn't really have the statstics for it. But she said it would be fine as long as I hadn't been recently been having the problem." I sighed knowing I should probably tell her about my own struggles with addiction.

That could change the odds drastically. I waited a moment before speaking. "How'd you get addicted to whatever drug it was and how long have you been clean?"

"It wasn't exactly willingly. Meredith and I were at the mall a couple years ago after studying for exams in college and we had gotten into an elevator to head downstairs so we could leave when these guys stopped the elevator and pretty much held us hostage. I made her and the other two people give me their syringes so they wouldn't get messed up. But one of the guys figured out what I was doing and made one of the guys do it. I was addicted about three years and I kept going in and out of rehab but I couldn't really stop using the liquid cocaine. Meredith pushed the last time and made sure I stayed there until I was fully healed as she said. I've been clean for almost three years now."

I didn't really know how to respond to all of that. I only knew that she wasn't trying to get addicted to anything. She was just trying to be a good person and not let anyone else go down an evil road. I knew there was something sweet about her even though I couldn't really tell at first.

I had been quiet too long I think, because within a few moments I heard her voice break through my phone. "That's what my bad dream was about before you left. My arm was really hurting when I got up and it was bothering me. I had started thinking about those three years again. So, there is my little bit of bad past. I've never done anything as bad as that. Have you?"

I sighed knowing it was best to just come clean now. Morgan had just came out of the bathroom and gave me that same look he gave me when he went in. He wanted to know who I was on the phone with. I just looked down as I began telling her about my time with Tobias Hankel. She didn't say anything the entire time, she just listened.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She said softly after I finished describing every little detail of the time I was tortured endlessly. "I think you had it much worse than me, honestly. I would have probably gone a little insane after something like it."

"I'm still dealing with it."

"Are you still hook on Dilaudid?" I could hear the hesitancy in her voice as she asked me that.

"Not currently, no." I answered honestly. Morgan had soon decided to not try and bug me about the conversation was having and who was on the other line. I was grateful for that, it was a bit aggravating not being able to have a conversation with someone personally without it being some huge deal.

"Oh okay. That's good." She had paused for a second as if she was thinking of something to say something else. "Um, I'll send you the picture of the ultrasound when we get off the phone I dunno how you'll react to it but yeah I think you want to see it." I could hear a slight smile in her voice.

"Okay." It concerned me a tad bit not knowing what she meant by that. Was something wrong? Or was it supposed to be something good? I wouldn't really know until I saw it.

"There is something else before I let you go. I know you're probably tired and you have to work some more tomorrow." She seemed to be stalling a little bit.

"My mom wants us to come over when you come back. She called me earlier after she knew I had come back from my appointment. She's still so excited about everything. We can have lunch with her or we can stay a weekend, which ever would be best for you? I know you can get called out at any time so, just let me know what you want to do so I can let her know." I nodded my head for a moment as I thought about it.

I actually wouldn't mind spending a weekend away from the city and meeting her mother. It would happen eventually but it's something I want to do. I would need to talk to Hotch about some time off.

"I'd prefer the weekend."

"Really?" She seemed surprised. I guess I should have expected that, we haven't really gone out in awhile. Even if we did it was only for a night, not for an entire weekend.

"Yeah, it'll be nice. We need a little change as it is." I paused a moment thinking over the next sentence I said. I wasn't sure if she'd be okay with really.

"Would you like to come get me from the airport when I get back?" I knew this wasn't really something I normally would do, but I think this change might be good. Plus I could introduce her to everyone at the same time. It could be good. I wasn't sure if I should tell them about the pregnancy yet.

Baby steps would probably be best, first.

That nearly made me laugh as I thought about it. Baby steps, we were having a baby. It was just a little funny to me.

"You sure about that? I mean I don't have a problem with it but I have this feeling that you haven't told anyone about me at all."

"I'm sure. We can tell them about us then. Well a part of it." I muttered softly knowing that Morgan was probably still awake. He was going to want to talk about this when I got off the phone or in the morning.

"Okay. Just let me know when and I'll be there."

I nodded as we talked a little bit longer before we hung up. Morgan was still awake as I pulled my phone in the charger and looked over at him. He had a strange smile on his face. It was like he knew.

For all I knew he could have known all along.

I didn't say anything more though I just leaned back in the bed and shut my eyes. I wasn't really sure if I was going to sleep, I just was really worn out at this point. Keeping things from people was never my strong suit. Doing it for so long was even harder.

I just hoped they didn't react too badly when I did tell them. I don't see why they would be upset, I had finally had someone in my life. Someone I was starting to care about, in more ways than one.

They should be happy for me.

It had been a week since I last saw Spencer. Four days since we last talked, and 168 hours since he had even touched me. The last part was something that just spilled out of my head, I hadn't even really thought of it much. I was able to admit that I missed him.

It was such a quiet and lonely place at his house when he wasn't around. Hell, it was quiet when he was there but at least I had the company of him being around. I had definitely missed that.

I was waiting at the gates of the airport where their jet was supposed to land and I was more than nervous. I was dressed in something pretty casual that made me both comfortable and look presentable. A pair of flats adorned my feet and a cream colored sweater hugged me comfortably over my peach sundress. It was still fairly cool outside as I hung out in my car.

There were still fifteen minutes left until his plane landed. Fifteen minutes until I officially meet all of his friends and co-workers. My heartbeat hadn't stopped since I was directed over to this area. Spencer obviously had called ahead to let the guards know that I was allowed in. I wasn't sure what he told them but obviously I was considered someone important or else I wouldn't have been let in at all.

I was so consumed in my thoughts that I hadn't even seen the plane make it's descent. It wasn't until I heard a ton of voices did I look out my window and see a group of people making their way down steps that came out of the side of the aircraft.

I slowly opened my door as I spotted Spencer, he was talking to a taller man in a suit. He looked very business like. He had to be someone I wouldn't ever want to mess with. Maybe it was his boss.

One of the women that came out of the plane was dressed colorfully. She had saw me and nearly shrieked. All the others looked at her before looking in my direction as she pointed. Spencer actually smiled as he saw me.

It was a strange thing. Not that he didn't ever smile when he was with me. It's just he never openly did it in public. He turned to a much more bulkier man who was dark skinned and said something to him as he began walking with him.

I wasn't so sure if he had wanted the guy to be walking with him as he walked towards him. But I got out of the car anyway. I stayed by the opened door as the two men walked towards me.

"Hi. You were the lucky lady who had our boy genius up late at night talking?" I couldn't help but blush as I looked at the man who was talking to her. Obviously Spencer didn't do this often.

"I guess so." I shrugged as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Who might you me?" I had heard names before when Spencer talked about his friends but I hadn't ever seen any pictures in his home so I wouldn't know who was who.

"Derek Morgan." He stuck out a hand for me to shake. I looked at Spencer who seemed to be standing there rather awkwardly as his friend talked to me. I gave him a weird look before I slid my hand into Derek's. "Nice to meet you." I smiled as he grasped my hand.

"Should I get the others?" Derek turned to Spencer. Spencer looked at a moment before turning back to me.

"No, we'll come over in a moment." Spencer said after a moment of looking at me. I wasn't sure what he was thinking really.

Derek turned around though and walked back over to the rest of the group. Spencer looked back at them for a moment before he took one of my hands in his and we began walking towards them. "Are you sure about this, Reid?" I asked him softly as we was continued to walk.

He nodded as he squeezed my hand. I think it was just a reassuring gesture than anything. It helped a little bit to calm down a bit.

The group of people were all smiling in some way or another. It either showed through a curve in their mouths or it shone through their eyes. I think most of them were surprised that I was here for him. For Spencer.

It amused me though. This obviously didn't happen a lot.

"Guys, this is Nati. My girlfriend." I had to bite my tongue as to not seem to surprised that he had called me that. We hadn't really discussed titles or anything. I mean I hadn't really thought I was anything I was anything more than the woman who was carrying his spawn and someone who also happened to be living with him, now.

Each of them sort of gave a look of surprise as they heard that word. Girlfriend. I obviously wasn't the only who thought it was foreign word on his tongue. It even came out weird when he said it. They all seemed to get over it quickly, while I was still trying to wrap my head around it.

One at a time they each came up to me and introduced themselves to me. My favorite had to be Penelope Garcia. She just oozed happiness, and it made me feel a bit better about everything.

We didn't stay too long after meeting everyone, they had to go their separate ways and so did we. But when we got back in the car, this time Spencer in the driver's seat since he insisted on driving us somewhere besides home to eat before we settled back in for the day.

"Girlfriend?" I questioned once we were sitting down in a small pizzeria.

Spencer just stared at the menu, not saying anything for a moment. I didn't know if he was deliberately ignoring me or not but it bothered me a bit. I put my hand on one of his that was holding the menu and pushed it down. He looked at me with a smile small on his face. His face was beginning to turn a shade of pink too.

He was blushing.

I giggled a little at him as he opened and closed his mouth, for the moment speechless.

"It was the only thing that would seem right to tell them. I'm pretty sure they would have given some weird looks if I told them that we were living together but because I felt like we were obligated to because you are carrying my child."

I looked away from him for a few moments trying to look anywhere but him. He felt obligated to have me around because of our situation.

That definitely stirred something not so pleasant inside me. I felt hurt at that point.

I knew we weren't in the ideal situation, but he shouldn't feel obligated to do anything at all. I sighed as I looked at the moment and figured out what I was going to eat. The feeling passed though. I wanted to change his perspective on everything, starting with his feeling that he had to be obligated to have me around.

He didn't need to.

I gave him a small smile as we placed our order.

A lot of things were about to change. It would all start with the weekend we spent with my mother. Or at least I hoped it would.


	6. Forgiven

Traded Mistakes

Chapter Six: Forgiven.

We had come back home after having our dinner at the pizzeria and to say that things weren't a bit tense would be a big giant lie. I had a feeling that Spencer could tell that something was wrong but he hadn't said anything just yet. He was sitting on one side of the couch while I was laying against the arm of the other.

I had been staring into space, not really thinking of anything much. Just random tidbits about unrelated things.

We were both dressed in our pajamas. It was still a little odd to me to see him outside of his nerdy chic look. That's what I had come to think of it. It was definitely nerdy but he had his way of wearing it that made it look fashionable. I found it adorable.

He was currently flipping through a book. I wasn't sure if it was a new one or not. He had several of them on the shelf against the wall. Sometimes I thought about grabbing one and trying to read one of them. There wasn't much that I could do here at the house. Spencer didn't have a television.

I never thought to ask him about getting one. I didn't want to make things even harder on him. I wasn't one to pay attention to television at all anyway. It was merely background noise when I was living with Meredith. But she had paid attention to it.

"Did I do something wrong?" I heard the sound of the book close. I tilted my head to the side so that I could see him a little bit.

"What?" I had heard him of course, I just wanted to be sure I wasn't imagining hearing him ask that.

"You seem upset. Did I say something to upset you?" I almost just shook my head at him and disregarded the whole thing. But I knew I couldn't do that.

If anything was going to happen, if I was going to make this work I had to be honest with him. "Yes." I said quietly as I swung my feet over to the floor so I could get up.

"W-What did I say?" He had turned his body towards me. He was trying to show me that he was paying attention now.

"Just think about the conversation at the pizzeria. You can figure it out." You're smart enough. I added silently as I got up and began to walk towards the bedrooms. I didn't want to argue about this. He could figure it out for himself.

I had felt him grab my hand before I could get it far though. "Why don't you just tell me what I said that pissed you off?"

"I shouldn't have to tell you. If you're smart you'll be able to figure it out by just thinking about what you said." I sighed as I slowly pulled his hand from around my wrist. "I'm tired, we can talk about it in the morning."

I was surprised he let me go. But he did. I closed my room's door and then slipped under the covers and snuggled against my pillow, hoping that I could get some sleep.

It had to be at least a couple hours before I felt arms around my waist. "Spencer..." I groaned as I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"I'm sorry." I heard him whisper softly as his arms tighten slightly around me. I was feeling sort of in a daze as I was focused more on his arms around me more than what he was saying. We never really had such close contact like this. At least not for more than a couple seconds.

"It's fine. We can talk about it in a couple hours when we've gotten a bit more sleep. I'm exhausted." I sighed.

"Okay, can I at least stay in here with you?" I figured he would want to be in his bedroom. In his bed. Alone.

He didn't want to though. He wanted to stay in here with me. I bit my lip to make myself not smile before I nodded. "Okay." I scooted over a little bit so he'd have more for his lanky figure. I was pleasantly surprised when he kept his arms around me and pulled me closer to him as we settled into silence once again.

I felt comfortable here with him.

I was the first one to wake up and I rubbed my eyes as I began looking around. I had almost forgotten that he had come in the room last night. I looked over to the alarm clock that was on the nightstand and nearly jumped up. It was nearly 11:30.

I didn't have anywhere that I need to be but Spencer did. If I didn't wake him up now he was going to be nearly two hours late for work.

His arm had slipped away from me and were hanging by his side. I sat up and began shaking him awake. But he didn't budge.

I sighed as I called his name. "Spencer. Spencer. You gotta wake up."

I tried slapping him but he only turned over. I raised my eyebrow at him before pushing him over so he was laying on his back again. I figured there were only two options left on what I could do to wake up. The first one wasn't nearly as embarrassing as the first one.

I moved up closer to his head and pressed my lips softly against didn't even respond. God, he was a heavy sleeper. It was either that or he was exhausted. I knew that it was possible he was. He always looked tired when he came home. He just never went to sleep, always staying up to read one of his books or look over a case file.

I worried about him a lot. I just never told him that.

"Spence." I groaned as I straddled his waist. I'm sure I was a bit heavy. I may have not been showing yet but I knew that I wasn't the lightest of women.

I sighed not believing what I was about to do.

I reached down towards his flannel pajama pants and was beginning to pull them down his hands stopped me. I had to stop myself from screaming at his sudden hold on me. "What are you doing?" He said as he looked me dead in the eyes. He really looked tired.

"You wouldn't wake up." I pouted.

"You couldn't shake me awake or pour water on my head?" He chuckled.

"I tried shaking you awake but you didn't move. I tried some other things but this was the only thing that seemed to work." I paused for a moment as I lifted my weight off of him. "You're late for work." I muttered.

He quickly looked over towards the alarm clock and then groaned. "I'll call JJ while you're getting dressed to let her know you're on your way." I said as I made him look at me. "Thanks." He gave me a lazy smile as I got up off of him and headed towards the kitchen where his house phone was.

I quickly called JJ who originally thought I was Spencer but I quickly explained that he overslept before telling her he was on his way. She thanked me for letting her know before I hung up the phone. By the time I got through with the phone call Spencer was hurriedly walking out of the hallway looking flustered.

His tie was askew and his hair was everywhere. He was about to head outside but I had to stop him. I couldn't let him leave like that. I didn't necessarily want the team getting any ideas about us.

We were living together but we didn't necessarily do certain things together.

"I'm already late, Nati. I don't want to be anymore late." He groaned but came over to me anyway.

"I know. Your tie is bothering me." I didn't have OCD but I did like somethings to look neat. Spencer definitely didn't look neat like he usually did.

I undid his tie and began working on retying it again. "You should get a few clip-ons for mornings like this."

He shook his head as he looked down at me. "That's tacky, I'd rather look like I just got out of bed than wear those." I giggled a little as I finished it off. "There you go. Have a good day."

He was still standing there after a couple seconds.

"What? You're gonna be ridiculously late if you don't hurry." I muttered as he took a step closer to me. I didn't know what he was doing. It was like he actually wanted to be late.

"I'll get there. I just want to do something first." I gave me a strange look before I felt him cupping my cheeks with his hands and then his lips were on mine. His lips were soft even though he had just woke up a couple minutes ago. I expected it to be a quick peck but he was still here; molding his lips against mine as I kissed him back slowly.

We stayed there, close and attached by the lips for a couple seconds longer before Spencer reluctantly pulled away. He was smiling. "I've been wanting to do that for awhile."

I wanted to say something in retort but then I remembered we were on a time limit. "We'll talk about it when you get back. I hope they don't ask too many questions. You could always just make up a lie." I shrugged as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm a horrible liar." He admitted as kissed my forehead. I was trying to figure out what was making him be so affectionate this morning. He never tried before, so why now?

"Go before they come get you." I whispered as I pushed back on his shoulders. He barely moved but he nodded anyways. "I'll see you later." He smiled as he kissed my cheek before turning around and walking out the door.

I touched my lips and smiled. I can't believe that just happened.

I shook my head after a few minutes of replaying that scene in my head and decided to get started on some laundry. Both his and mine.

It would be something for me to do today instead of just laying around all day. That in itself could get tiring.

By the time I was through putting the first load in I was bored. I had walked back into the living room and looked over to the shelf of tons of books. I decided to grab one of them. If not to just have something to do while I waited for the first load to finish so I could put the wet clothes in the dryer but to see what Spencer sees when he's reading all of these.

I chose one of the more thinner books and plopped down on the couch. It was a book by some philospher. I was down to read something interesting for once. Something I wasn't used to.

By the time the washer beep letting me know the load was finished I had just got through with the first chapter. I didn't understand most of it but I kept up reading it anyways. I would figure out a way to make sense of it. Or I could just ask Spencer about it later.

I put the load in the dryer and added the next load which was the last load in the washer before going back to my seat on the couch. I returned back to the book hoping that I could get further in before Spencer got back.

A couple hours had passed and I had folded the laundry and it was sitting in two baskets on the floor next to the sofa; separated by basket. My clothes were in one and his was in the other. I didn't think it was best to mesh our things together just yet. We were just starting to form some kind of relationship.

If this morning was any kind of inclination, we would be okay for the upcoming weekend visiting my mother.

I was getting to the fifth chapter when I heard the door open. I made no move to stop reading or even get up. He would come over here eventually. Eventually had come and he was lifting me up so he could sit with my head laying in his lap.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked as he lifted up the cover of the book. I didn't really pay much attention to him as he sat there. "Do you get it?" He asked after a few moment.

I closed the book before looking up at him. "No, not really."

He laughed. "Then why are you reading it?"

"I figured I'd divulge into your mind a little bit." He gave me a confused look. "I thought if I read one of the books that you have that maybe I'd have some sort of idea of how your mind works. But I think I got more lost than finding any answers."

"My mind is a bit more complicated than that. I don't think you'd be able to find your way around regardless if you read one of my books or not."

I sighed. "It was worth a shot. So how was work?"

"It was uneventful except when I first came in. There were lots of different things that people said when I came in. Mostly things I wouldn't have ever thought of doing. But, it was fine after that. What have you been doing all day except from trying to read my mind?" I laughed at that last part.

He just smiled. "I washed our clothes." I gestured to the baskets. "Nothing much else apart from that." I shrugged.

He nodded. "I know I already apologized last night but I want to explain myself a bit more. I don't think sometimes when I say things. Especially when it comes to women. It's just hard sometimes for me to communicate without seeming like I'm intentionally being a jerk. I don't mean to be that. I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't want you around. Like it was a pain for you to be around me because of our current situation. That's not it at all.

I like having you around. It's nice to have someone to come home to. For a long time I haven't had that while the others have. It's something different but I like the idea of it a lot. I'm just really sorry about everything."

"It's okay, Spencer. I forgive you."

"I'm glad. I was afraid you'd be mad still even if I kissed you this morning."

"No." I chuckled. "That was nice. It surprised me actually."

He smiled. "Would you like to order out or would you like to go out or would you like me to make something tonight?"

"I'll make something. You've been working all day. It's about time I became a bit more useful around here." I said as I sat up and made my way towards the kitchen. I knew he didn't have much but I would make it work.

**A/N: Hi. :)**

**I've actually been toying around with this chapter for awhile in my head. But I knew I had to get it down somehow. I hope you like it. The next chapter will start the weekend with Nati's mother. That will be something to read, for sure. :)**

**Comments would be awesome. :D**

**3**

**~daisherz365**


	7. Untitled

**Traded Mistakes**

**Chapter Seven: **

_**5:25 AM**_

I had been in the bathroom for about twenty minutes leaning against the cool linoleum of the wall. I had thrown up of course but I hadn't exactly strong enough to get up yet and go back to the room where Spencer was. I was surprised he hadn't followed me in here. He knew that I hadn't been feeling well since we went to bed.

I had been feeling more naseauated and my body was overheated but I refused to take anything for it or let him take me to the emergency room. I just thought it was pass. Obviously that wasn't going to happen. We were supposed to be leaving in the next four hours to get to Philadelphia, where my mom was living.

I kept having these few flashes of memories flash through my mind as I sat here. They had to do with my father. More importantly the events that led up to his death. He had been killed in front of me and I was still dealing with it.

"Nati?" He was in the hallway. I couldnt' see him but I knew that he was there. "Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" He was now crouching in front of me touching my face. I flinched away from him, his hands were cold.

I should have leaned against his hand but I was afraid I would actually tip over into him. That would just give him a reason to actually take me the hospital. "Just help me up." I said quietly as I looked at him.

Spencer slowly lifted me up to my feet and tucked me into his side as he began to walk out of the bathroom. We walked into the living room and he let me lay down on the couch. I closed my eyes for a few minutes. "I still think I should at least call the doctor to see if this is normal."

"We can call her when there is a guarantee that she's at the office and when we're well on our way to see my mother."

"You still plan to go even though you're not feeling well."

"You can drive, Reid." I groaned as I covered my face with my hands. This was going to be a long day. "I'm sure she'd understand if you called her and told her how you were feeling, Nati." Reid muttered as he swept my hair out of my face.

I shook my head slowly. "No, she'd be disappointed. I haven't gone to see her in a few years. I really need to now."

"Why do you necessarily need to?"

I sighed as I thought about a little bit longer about what I was about to tell him. I didn't need another reason for him to show symphathy towards me.

"She's dying, Spencer. She has stage four breast cancer." I looked up at him only to see that his expression was neutral. I didn't know what he was going to say.

"Get some more sleep. I'll make sure we get out of here in time." I felt him press a kiss to my forehead before he started moving back towards the rooms in the back.

_**10: 45 AM**_

All our bags were in the car-my car and I was just waiting for Spencer to get in the driver's side. He was going through the house one more time to make sure we had everything that we were supposed to have before getting on the road. I sat there for at least three more minutes before I saw him walking out in his casual clothes.

It was like how I felt when I saw him in his pajamas. Except this time he was wearing jeans, his converse and a t-shirt. He had a pair of shades covering his eyes from the sun and a weary look on his face as he slid into my car.

"I don't get why we can't take my car. It's perfectly capable of getting us to Pennyslvania and back without injury."

"And you think my car won't? Spencer, it's not that big of a deal. I'm just more comfortable resting in my own car while you drive. I'm much more comfortable in it."

"I'm comfortable in my car too." He sighed but shifted the gears from park to drive, beginning to ease the car out of the driveway. I was already getting a headache from arguing over something so trivial.

I reached over to the center console and began messing with the GPS. I saw the map he had in his lap but I didn't want to get in a wreck while he tried looking at it while driving. "Use the GPS." I muttered quietly once I got the address in the system. The directions popped up along with the option to use the voice over.

Spencer reached over and turned the option to 'no, thanks'. I just shrugged before he tossed the map to the back off the car and gave me a small smile. "Just this one time, I like my maps."

"I know." I giggled. "We have to compromise a little bit, Doctor." The smile stayed on his lips as we got on the highway. I knew it would take a couple hours before we were close the destination.

"Rest." He muttered as he saw me trying to figure out what I could do. "I'll wake you when we get there." I just nodded before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and then turning to face the window and closing my eyes hoping to get some sleep.

_**5:15 PM**_

_A young girl's laughter was heard in the dark streets of Pennsylvania as she walked alongside her father. They had just got out of a late movie. It was an action flick that both she and her father had been dying to see. This had been the only night and time that they could see it because of his work. He was a mechanic who did specialty orders at any given order._

_The girl couldn't be more than twelve years old and she was quite cute in her shorts and printed t-shirts. She was standing close to her father as they walked along the sidewalk. _

_Her father stopped once the felt a pain in his side. He stopped as he looked up and saw the pistol just a few feet away from where his daughter was standing. He waited a moment before pushing the young girl from by him to the wall away. "Go. Run." He muttered as he clutched his side. _

_Damn. A bullet was deep inside of his side. He couldn't be to sure where exactly it was but he wasn't going to try to pull it out at the moment. He had to make sure these scum didn't get his daughter. "Pops, why don't you just let her come with us and we'll get you the help you need." One of the thugs muttered as he took a step out of the shadows._

_"No way in hell." The father muttered as he lurched out in front of the guy and began to pound his face in. He knew that he could at least get to one of them before the other would try to come after him. "Nati, get out of here! Now!" He muttered as he continued to smash the guy's head into the cement._

_The girl couldn't move though, she was too scared. She didn't want to leave her father. No when he was hurt like this. "I can't." She cried as she began to run towards him but she felt something hot graze her stomach. She screamed as she doubled over and held the wound. Why was this happening? She thought as she watched the scene in front of her._

_They were hurting her dad. More than that she knew, they were killing him. But why? _

_For her? Why her? Nati didn't know. She didn't think she was anyone special. Just daddy's little girl. _

_"Hey!" Someone else came into her fading out vision. It was more than one person...she noticed. It was a group of...police officers. Once came over to her and started to ask her questions. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" _

_"Save him..." She slurred out as she continued to look over at her dad. The men were on the ground. There was more blood. "Save my daddy."_

_"We will." The officer promised as he tugged on his walkie talkie that was on his shoulder and called in for an ambulance. The officer knew that there was a possibility that his words were just words but he had to keep the young girl awake long enough that she would be taken care of. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't save one of them tonight. He had a daughter at home himself. _

_The girl eyes were starting to close but she tried her best to stay awake as she watched the officers talking to her father. Trying to make sure he was okay. The girl knew in her bloody gut that he couldn't be._

_"Nati?"_

_"Nati?" The girl had faded out..._

I was startled as I looked around me and saw that Spencer was crouched down in front of me and I was gasping for air. "Yeah?" I asked as I inhaled and exhaled, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at him. He looked really scared at the moment. I just nodded. "Just a bad dream." I promised him as I found myself clutching my stomach like I had back then. That night that I watched my father die in front of me.

It was more than that though that was the day that I almost die as well. The day that I realized that I wanted to be like the men who had saved me. The police officers. I ended up doing something on the force but obviously that didn't last too long.

"Are you sure that's all it was? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet." I gulped down the saliva that was building in my throat. I looked around trying to look away from his face, really only trying to figure out where we were now. We were at a gas station. "I have to go to the bathroom." I said quietly as I unbuckled myself from the seat. Spencer helped out of the car and we walked into the store and he directed me in the direction of the bathroom.

It wasn't the best but it would have to do. I need to relieve myself and fresh up a bit. I was burning up. I used the bathroom quickly before walking over to the sink and splashing my face with some water. It was lukewarm but it woke me up a little bit. I dried my face and hands with one of the cheap napkins that were stacked on the sink before walking out of the bathroom.

Spencer was standing right there when I got out. He opened his mouth to say something else but changed his mind and just reached out for my hand. I quietly took it as we gathered a few bottles of water and a small bag of pretzels because I wanted something salty to snack on during the last hour of our drive.

Spencer paid since I hadn't even brought my wallet in and we walked back out and got into the car. "Is it really bad? The dream you had?" Spencer said after a few minutes of silent driving. I had looked over at the GPS and saw that we were in Pennsylvania now, but we weren't in Philly just yet.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's something difficult for me to talk about with anyone. Don't take it too personally, Spence. But I will tell you about it sometime. Or maybe my mom might tell you before I get the chance. She's good at spilling things especially when she knows that it'll take me awhile to. Actually you may already think I have told you."

"This is probably one of the best times for me to explain certain things you should probably expect of her to do or say just so you're not too shocked by any of it."

I saw him nod, which meant that I continue. "Since you know she's dying and doesn't really have much time left or maybe she does. Her doctor's expectation of her lifeline was way less than what she's lived through, who knows she may be here for the birth. Um, with that being said she'll be a bit more excited about the fact that I'm having your child than necessary. And she may also hint at marriage." I was quite surprised that he hadn't shown any sign of uneasy of that, yet.

"That's something I would expect of her knowing the circumstances." He said after a few moments of silence. "It's more than likely when it comes to grandkids and marriage that a parent will want them or push their child to do it when they know that there is a chance that they won't be there to see it."

"Oh you're going all nerdy on me, Dr. Reid." I laughed. I saw him roll his eyes but there was a hidden smile on his face. It was more of a shadow of one, but I could see it. "But you're right. She might be emotional about it too. She never thought she'd see the day when I told her or when Meredith told her that I was either engaged or having a child. So she will at least get one half of her not exactly wish."

Spencer didn't say much he just reached over and squeezed my hand. I guess that meant that he would be okay with any and all that would happen while we were there. I didn't know if I would be though.

_**7:29 PM**_

I had nearly forgotten how much I loved my mother's house. She had refused to live in a hospital while she was going through all of this, but she had someone that watched out for her everyday. I was grateful for that. As Spencer parked the car in the driveway I slipped on my shoes and began to get out of the car.

Spencer was right there when I got there. I nearly cursed his long legs before shutting the car door and reaching up to take off his shades and putting them on my face. He gave me a fake glare before I latched myself onto his arm and we walked around the front of the car and to the front door.

I was surprised she hadn't been standing there yet. She usually sensed when someone was about to knock on the door. I had spoke too soon. When Spencer reached out for the knocker the door opened to reveal my mother. She was beaming.

_Oh god._ I sighed before beginning to unlatch myself from Spencer's arm but she had already pulled us together towards her so she could give us the welcome hug. It was a huge hug. "Mom...no air...let go." I choked as she let us go.

This was going to be one hell of a weekend. I just hoped Spencer was ready for all of this. I sure as hell was having second thoughts about it. She welcomed us in and I took the shades off and handed them back to Spencer.

My mom had already waltzed away from us. I pulled Spencer down to my face so that I could talk to him eye to eye. I really hated being so short. "I hope you're ready for all this. Lots of questions are about to be thrown, almost like a boomerang. So yeah, beware of those. She's like a school girl when it comes to these things."

"Not a problem." Spencer smiled before looking to the side and pressing his mouth against mine quickly. It caught me by surprise but I kissed him back quickly.

"Awe how sweet. Trying to sneak in a few kisses before I came and got you." I was blushing once he pulled back. He acted like he hadn't even been caught doing that. I knew that he had done it on purpose.

I just laughed nervously before she gestured for us to follow her.

If he kept this up this trip might be a bit entertaining.

It would be up to him entirely, how ever.

**A/N: yo c: **

**I'm not sure if I put this in the last chapter's AN but I have the links for characters' pictures up on my profile. **

**I would be sitting here forever if I didn't stop this chapter now. Maybe that last part was a little OOC of Spencer but I needed to find a cute way to end this. I hope you like. **

**Reviews would be nice, yeah?**

**:3**

**-daisherz365**


	8. Letters & Talks

**Traded Mistakes**

**Chapter Eight: Letters & Talks.**

We were now sitting down in a lounge area with many sofa chairs, couches and bookshelves. It made me smile knowing that my mom hadn't given up the pastime of reading old books and sometimes new ones if they weren't too modern for her taste. That was one thing that I figured that Spencer and her could "bond" with.

Not that I thought that they would be doing a lot of that. Bonding was usually reserved for fathers and older brothers. I was an only child as far as I knew. Until my mom told me that she had some illegiatmate child with someone or she adopted a child, I didn't think I'd have a problem with any bonding going on.

I saw Spencer face light up as he looked around at the bookshelves. He was like a kid in a candy store. I held back a smile as my mom smiled at him. "You read a lot, Spencer?"

That was an understatement. "Yes, ma'am." Respectful too. I knew he wasn't a bad guy but I hadn't really observed him around anyone else besides me or Meredith and his team members. This was definitely going to be interesting.

"You can read a few of mine if we get the chance. I think we'll all be a bit busy this weekend however, if we're lucky." My mom turned to me, she was noticing I could tell how silent I was. That wasn't exactly uncommon for me. But I think she expected me to be more outgoing since I had someone with me.

"Nati, why are you so quiet?" I resisted the urge to shrug before opening my mouth to speak but Spencer beat me to it which surprised me.

"She's not feeling so well. I asked her about postponing the trip this morning but she said she couldn't do that."

"Maybe you should go upstairs and get some rest. Your bags have already been brought in by one of my helpers. I can have a nice chat with Spencer in the meantime." I sat there for a moment trying to figure out if I actually wanted to leave the two of them down here to talk. I wouldn't be much of a guest right now considering I was still feeling under the weather.

"Okay." I sighed as I began to get up.

"Wait. Nati, have you read that letter that I sent to you a couple weeks ago." I stiffened a little at the mention of the letter that she mentioned. I hadn't read it at all. I had opened the envelope which contained another envelope that had my name in it written by my father. I wasn't sure when I would be ready to read it.

"No yet, I wanted to wait."

"Hm, maybe you should read it before you lay down. It may put your mind at a little ease about a few things." She paused for a moment as I began to head for the stairs. Spencer was watching me again, too. I could feel it. "I'll have Spencer come get you if you're not up by the time I finish cooking. Go on." She added quickly.

I shook my head as I began walking up the steps.

Spencer looked back at Nati's mother as Nati disappeared from his view. He was beginning to worry about her. He noticed how she stiffened at the mention of this letter that she had gotten a couple weeks ago. He hadn't even known about it. Obviously, she had been trying to keep it to herself.

"How'd you meet my daughter, Spencer?" Nati's mother began.

"A-At a goverment party. I asked her to dance."

"She actually danced?" She laughed. She began to remember all the times she declined her friend's sons pleas to dance at little get together/parties that they threw over the years. Spencer nodded. "She never really danced much, I suppose when she went to colllege did she only really begin to socialize with people. That's where she met Meredith, anyway."

"She hasn't really talked much about her college days. She hasn't really talked much of anything really, should I be worried about that?" Spencer mused, not really sure if he wanted to ask that in the first place.

"No. That's just how Nati is. You usually have to pull things out of her. Where are you from?"

"I grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada with my mom."

"What about your dad?"

"He left when I was young."

"Do you visit your mom often since you live in Virgina?"

"Sometimes. I can't go a lot because of my job."

"You work with the goverment right?"

"Yes, I'm a profiler for the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit."

"You must be very smart then."

Spencer felt himself laugh a little at that. He was used to people being curious about his intelligence. It was different now however. This was Nati's mother. "I'm a certified genius. I have three Ph. D's. So I suppose I am."

Nati's mother wasn't surprised. Even if her daughter didn't date a lot, she never really liked going for the idiots. Spencer must have been pretty special for her to take a big step as having a child with her, especially when they weren't married. "Have you ever thought of marriage, Dr. Reid?"

Nati had told him to expect this. It still caught him off guard. "A little, yes. If you mean for Nati and I, it hasn't got that far yet but I'd be honored to have her as my wife."

"I'm glad she makes you happy then, are you any good in the kitchen?"

"Unfortunately not." Spencer chuckled. He wasn't exactly the cooking kind of person. He could do basic things like make sandwiches and heat up soup but he wasn't particularly great at doing huge dinner feasts. Nati had asked him about that before. He gave her the generic reason that he never really had the time to learn. He only made what he knew how and ordered out if he wasn't up for making anything.

"I'll give you your first lesson then. C'mon, we're going to the kitchen." She motioned for him to follow her out of the room towards the next. Spencer quickly got up and began to follow her.

Upstairs Nati finally found the nerve to open up the letter and she was already curled up holding a pillow tightly in her arms as she read her father's last letter to her. She had cried upon reading the first lines.

_Dear Nati,_

_If you are reading this right now then something terrible must have happened to me. I've asked your mother to give this to you when she could. I'm not sure if it's a year or many years after my passing but at least you got it, right?_

_I hope that you aren't crying right now while reading this. I know you and you probably are but I wish you weren't. It's okay that I'm not there. Knowing your mother she gave you this when you're dealing with something huge in your life. Maybe you're about to get married or even better about to have a child of your own._

_If that's the case I can't wait to see the little one from where I am. Or maybe it's little ones, our genes have always been so strong with producing and what not. I'm not sure if this letter will exactly give you closure but there are some things I know that you may not know of. Some things that your mother and I felt like you really didn't need to know as you were growing up._

_You weren't alone when you were born, exactly. I'm not going to trying to put it nicely because I always was straight with you no matter what we were doing or dealing with. You had a twin but we were having a little difficulty at first taking care of you when we came home from the hospital so before your mom was released we asked a kind couple who had been trying to having a child for awhile to take care of him for us._

_We heard from them quite a bit. We named him so don't worry about him having some odd name. His last name may be different from yours however. He's still our Nick. _

_You may be wondering why I'm telling you this now when I'm gone. Why I decided to hide it when we shared everything with each other? I didn't want you to have to worry about anyone else. I know that you had many walls up in your head about everything that was going on. We provided for you, but I know you knew that it was hard at times. I just didn't want to have to lay another burden on you anymore. _

_We never forgot about Nick though. He never forgot about us either. He even met you once, when you were younger. He knows who you are and he might have came around more than once over the years but you didn't know it. I'm not saying you have to go out and find him. I just wanted you to know that when mom is gone, that you won't be alone. That you and your family if you have one now, if you have a guy in your life that your with and is becoming pretty special to you that you aren't alone._

_You have Nick._

_Talk to your mother about it with an open mind. We had to give him a chance at having a more normal life than you had...that you're probably having._

_I love you Natalia and remember I'ma always here for you.. No matter if you can't see me or not._

_Love,_

_Dad-Jeffery_

I folded the letter and put it back in the envelope as I lay down in the bed and clutched the pillow with my eyes close. My earlier thought had been like a sign. I did have another family member that I could hang on to if he let me. It was up to me if I wanted to officially meet him or not. I would have to talk to my mom to find out where he was.

I wondered if he knew that I mother was dying. I liked to know that someone else was dreading the day that I'd have to say goodbye to her...that we both would have to say goodbye to her. I sighed as I wiped my face and sank more into the comforts of the soft mattress.

I needed to rest for the moment. My mother was right, I did need to sleep.

"Nati." I felt someone gently shaking me awake. I groaned a little as I opened my eyes to see Spencer hovering over me from my left side. "You awake?" He asked with this confused expression his face. It was cute. I nodded.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked as I sat up slowly in the bed and ran a hand through my hair.

I realized that I was in fact better than I had been before. The queasiness was gone and the feeling of being overheated constantly had dewindled a little bit. I took that as a good sign. "I think so. Is it time to eat already?" I asked as I stretch a little.

"For us at least, your mom decided to lay down after we cooked. I think she overworked herself." That made me frown. She was really getting weaker. I didn't know why I didn't warn Spencer about that. "Sorry, I should have told you about that part. She tries to overwork herself and it ends up tiring her more easily." I sighed as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Spencer didn't stiffen at all which surprised me a little bit. "What was the letter about?" I hear him ask as I sat there quietly enjoying his company for the moment.

I waited a moment before answering. "It was a goodbye and a confession."

"What does that mean exactly? Your mother told me you would tell me or that I would pull it out of you." I shook my head as I sat up and slid off the side of the bed where he wasn't blocking me. "I'll explain everything over dinner, c'mon."

I waited for him at the door before we exited out the room and made our way down the stairs. I just hoped I didn't breakdown too easily in front of him over this. I was actually going to talk to him about everything; everything that dealt with my father.

This was going to be tough.

But I needed to do this.

**A/N: I'm trying not to rush things with this story. I like the pace that it's going on at the moment and I hope that you do to. I don't like rushing anything, when I write. But I hope you'll like the next couple chapters. The next one will be the dinner with Spencer and Nati and then some more stuff dealing with her mother...fun stuff! :D Reviews would brighten my day.**

**:3**

**~daisherz365**


	9. Spencer's Fear

**Traded Mistakes**

**Chapter Nine: Spencer's Fear **

It was such a beautiful setup that had a mother's touch, I noticed as we came upon the table in the dining area. There were candles, flowers in the center in a small bowl and the plates looked like they had just been made by a restaurant chef. I couldn't help but smile at this, my mom wanted us to feel like this was real. Like Spencer and I were on a real date.

I nearly forgot about what we were about to discuss because of how this was making me feel. But I remembered at once we were sitting down across from each other. We weren't at the long table that she probably used for feasts with some of her old friends. We had a small round table that was often used in fancy restaurants. She really wasn't holding anything back.

There was lasagna and garlic bread on our plates and the aroma wasn't far from heavenly. It nearly took me back to my family's Italian night. We often had themed nights, it was one of the things that I hoped to bring to my own family one day. Thinking about it now, maybe I could.

"Did you help her?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I looked over at Spencer who hadn't touched his food yet. He was staring at me.

"A little. I tried to warn her that I wasn't exactly the greatest cook but she wouldn't listen. She had me do a few things. I hope it's okay."

"If my mom had any part of it, it is. Her cooking was always something I looked forward to when I came home. She also picked this dish because she probably wanted me to remember that she hasn't forgotten that it was my favorite night." Spencer gave me a confused glance. "We had different dish theme nights. I loved Italian night the most. No matter what she decided to cook, I always loved the Italian dishes the most. Maybe it's the Italian in me." I shrugged.

"I never asked what your ethnicities were…" He trailed off as I decided I might as well take a bite. I wasn't that hungry but I'd eat everything on my plate. "I'm half Italian and half American. My dad was the Italian and my mom is the Yank." I giggled.

"You've never used that term before have you?" He had a teasing smile on his face. I rolled my eyes playful at home. "No, I just felt like it this time. I love my father though. He was a true American."

"What do you mean by that? Did you live in Italy before?"

I shook my head. "No, I wish. I've never been there before. I just mean he has that comfortable aura about him that just makes you feel relax. I find that with some people it comes that same way…mostly Americans. Not that I can't find it in people that aren't from here. I just never really paid much attention to things like that much until now."

"I see. Tell me about your dad." I wasn't really sure how or what he wanted me to say exactly. But I would try to tell him about it all.

"He was a mechanic. I think that's all he ever did as long as I can remember. He enjoyed working on cars. Sometimes it would take it him days before he would come home because of the cliental. He got some pretty wealthy customers. He knew, or at least I think he did that he need to make sure he did everything right before thinking about sleeping. I think that's one of the things that probably upset me at times. He was a perfectionist when it came to auto related things.

He was perfect at other things too. He was the perfect dad to me and a perfect husband even though he spent plenty of time at the auto shop. Mom never complained though. They just understood each other so much that it didn't matter that he didn't sleep in the same bed as her every night or that he slept in any bed at all for days.

He was a nice man. I think he would have tried to roughen you up though if he got the chance to meet you. He called me his princess rebel."

He gave me that look again that told me that he wanted to know more. "I wasn't exactly very girly as a girl. Nor am I now, but somehow I was still a daddy's girl. So I suppose that's why he called me that. I never asked why he called me that. I loved it though." Spencer nodded before pushing his plate away. He had finished his food already. I still had half of my lasagna left. I was taking my time eating it, while talking.

"How'd he die? If you don't want to tell me, that's okay." He added quickly before I could answer him.

"He was protecting me. We had went out to the movies one night when he came home from work early. He had promised that we would go out just the two of us, since he had been spending more time with mom when he was home. I guess it was his way of showing me that he hadn't forgotten about me. But anyway, we had just left the movies and were walking back home because we didn't live that far away from it when he got jumped. It was because of me, though. They wanted me, but he wouldn't let them get to me.

He told me to run but I couldn't. I wasn't going to let him fight off all of them. There were three of them. After he had gotten one of them down on the ground and away from me or him he told me to just go that he would be fine. I was going to go but then I got shot. I could barely remember much of what happened after that, it was blurry. But I remember the police officer telling me that everything was going to be fine.

I trusted that police officer to make sure that everything would be okay. But he had lied for my benefit. So that I wouldn't go off running while I had a bullet in me to see my dad. He was gone, not that I could really see clearly."

"Is that what made you want to join the force? To protect people like the officer was trying to protect you from those guys and what they had done to your father?" Spencer asked after a couple of minutes.

"I suppose. I hadn't really thought about it much at the time. When it came time to think about college and what I wanted to do, working for the police seemed like something smart to do. Subconsciously I may have done it though. I never became a police officer though, I knew the risks of being one. I just settled for working inside the department though, at the time that seemed okay."

"Do you regret not being a police officer?" It was a bit unsettling that Spencer didn't ask too much about my father's death. He turned the focus back to me and my career.

"Not really. I was never that much of a athletic person, and I'd rather do some kind of desk work than be out running after people who could potentially end my life even if I knew that there was a chance of catching them. I'd rather leave that to the guys who are good at it. Like you." I laughed.

Spencer shook his head before he began speaking. "I never really told you the truth about my dad. I told you that he left when I was younger. That's technically correct, but it's not the whole story. My mom has schophrenia's and she was diagnosed when I was younger and he couldn't deal with that. So he left, abandoning us both. I took care of her though, up until I was eighteen."

"You put her in a home." I stated.

"Yes. I just couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I love my mom and I write her everyday. I just needed to move on and start living my life."

"Do you go visit her, often?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't have time."

"Spencer..." I sighed. Even when I was working I still found time to go see my mother. Maybe I didn't come often but I did at least try.

"It's not like I don't want to. I love my mom."

"Then you should make the effort to see her. You write, I know that but do you really think that's enough. She probably misses you."

"I doubt she remembers whether I come or not."

"That's not the point. When you get another day off we're going to Las Vegas to see her. I mean if it's okay for me to fly. If not we're taking another road trip."

Spencer frowned. "Nati, why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are. You're trying to push me to see my mother. Why? From what I know you haven't been here all that much since your mom was diagnosed."

I ran my hands through my hair as I looked over at him. He was trying to turn this over on me. It was starting to piss me off.

"Now, why are you doing that Spencer? I have a reason for why I don't visit. I honestly don't think you have one. If the one you're about to throw my way is about your job, I can't say that's a logical answer. No matter what your job is you should always find time to be with your family."

"What's your reason?"

"She doesn't want me to see her when she's like this. If I had the choice I would be up here more than I am back in Virginia. Why wouldn't I want to be around her when she's sick? That would make me a horrible daughter, a horrible person. Do you truly think I'm that bad of a person?"

"No. That's not what I meant at all. I just didn't know okay? I know you're not a horrible person, Nati. I wouldn't surround myself with anyone that I didn't feel comfortable around. You're right though. I don't have a real reason for not going back to Las Vegas." He spoke in a hurry. I noticed that he did that when he knew he was in the wrong and was trying to fix it.

I nodded. I wasn't sure what more I could say. "We should turn in for the night. It's pretty late now. There is no telling what my mom has planned for tomorrow." I smiled as I began to get up from my seat.

"Okay. I'll put the dishes away."

"No, it's fine. I can do it. You did help prepare this." I swatted his hand away as I began picking up the dishes and headed towards the kitchen. I had to go back to the table to get the rest.

As I turned I nearly collided into Spencer who had the rest of the dishes it seemed. I backed up before he could drop anything and waited for him to put the dishes in the sink before by passing him to get out of the kitchen.

I waited for him near the staircase as he washed his hands off and then walked over to me. I let him hold my hand as we started up the steps going back to the room where I had slept earlier. Spencer decided to leave the room to change while I did the same. I didn't really see the big deal. I had seen him in less than just his boxers before. He was just being weird about things like that. He was weird about it when I slept in his bed and he was getting ready in the mornings.

It was just how Spencer was about things.

I brushed it off like I always did and climbed under the covers and got comfortable while he was changing. I was still pretty tired even though I had already took a nap earlier before diner. I slept a lot of the time now and it didn't look like that was changing much on this mini vacation of ours.

My eyes were closed but I wasn't asleep when I felt Spencer slid in beside me. He seemed a bit hesitant when he wrapped one of his arms around me a few moments later. I turned so that I was facing him and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. I was used to having him hold me by now.

I wasn't sure if he was used to it though. "Does it make you uncomfortable when I do that?" I whispered, opening my eyes.

"No." He said in a high voice that made it clear that he was lying. I giggled a little before pulling away a little. "It's okay if you are. It's pretty obvious that you aren't used to being affectionate is the word I guess I'm looking for. You aren't used to be touchy feely with people. You don't have to be with me, if it bothers you."

He had intertwined our fingers as he grabbed one of my hands.

"It doesn't bother me as much as it did with other people. I like holding onto you. It makes me realize that you aren't going to go away."

"Is that what you're afraid of, Spencer? That I'll leave you?"

He didn't say anything but I knew. Spencer was afraid that I was going to abandon him, just like his father had. Like probably any other girl he had been with, if he had been with anyone else.

"I promise," I paused for a moment as I looked up at his face; specifically his eyes to make sure he was looking at me while I said this. "I promise I won't leave unless you want me to. Even if after I have the kids and we have some sort of bad argument and you want me gone, I'll leave. I won't take them away from you though, regardless of what you may think or what other may think we are in this together. We did get into this together. So, you're stuck with me until something happens that changes things. Okay?"

"Okay." I could see a faint smile on his face as he squeezed my hand.

I think we had made a little progress tonight, regardless of the instances where I figured we were going to break out into another argument we had started to fix things between. A lot of the things that we had been sealed off from each other had come out and I think it was one of the greatest things we could do.

As I shut my eyes from the fatigue that had been building from the day washed over me, I realized something. I was afraid of something too. I was afraid that one day Spencer was going to tell me to leave. Without knowing it, I started to actually care more about the genius. There really was no turning back now.

**A/N: edit : this isn't a new chapter. I had to go back and fix a mistake I made. But a new chapter has been posted as well! **

**Date: 4.17.2012**


	10. Breakfast Musings

**Traded Mistakes**

**Chapter Ten: Breakfast Musings **

I woke up much earlier than I did back home the next morning much to my chagrin. It was 5:33 I noticed as I checked the time on the alarm clock before slipping out of Spencer's arms and out of bed.

I stumbled a little as my feet met the plushness of the soft carpet. I quickly righted myself and made my way over to the bags to get some clothes.

I opted for a more comfortable set of clothes than my usual shorts and loose fitted shirts. I grabbed one of my dresses and then after realizing that it was a cold out I went into Spencer's bag to see if he had anything that I could borrow just for the morning.

I smiled upon finding one of his striped cardigans and adding into the clothes in my arms then headed for the bathroom.

It didn't take me long to get dressed so I headed downstairs. I could already smell something coming from the kitchen. It smelled a bit foul to me.

That in itself nearly made me retreat from where I initially wanted to go. But my mother was there so I ignored my senses for the moment and kept moving forward.

"I knew you'd be up." She smiled, turning towards me. "Natalia, dear are you okay? You look pale." I waved away her concern as I reached for the counter. That smell was really idling me. "What is that smell? It doesn't make me feel good." I swallowed as I touched my stomach.

"I'm making omelets. You should sit down sweetheart. I can get you something to settle your stomach." She added as I went towards the dining table.

I took a seat slowly and closed my eyes hoping this feeling would go away. I knew my statement about my mom's cooking probably was rude. But I couldn't help it. Those damn hormones of mine put me in a mood from time to time.

"Here. This should help. Would like me to make you something else?" I shook my head a little before taking a few small sips of what she gave me; Ginger ale.

"Thank you. I'm okay. I just won't eat yet." I muttered.

I knew she was gonna try to get me to eat anyways.

"Nonsense." I was proven right as she pushed a little plate towards me. It had an assortment of crackers and cheeses on it.

Since I knew she wasn't going to stop until I ate something, I picked up a cracker and began nibbling on it. It was actually good on my taste buds and I grabbed another unconsciously.

I saw that made her smile so I ate a few more before finishing off my drink.

"I think you and Spencer should take a walk later in the garden out back. It's such a nice place and you won't be staying inside all day. I can leave you know."

"I know." I mumbled while thinking about the activity she mentioned. That would be nice.

We were silent for a few moments before footsteps could be heard from up the stairs.

Spencer.

I waited for him to join me at the table before saying anything. He looked frazzled when he did and it mad me laugh.

"Hm?" He hummed as he watched me take another cracker this time with one of the cheese slices.

"Are you alright?" I asked clearly ignoring his curious glance at me.

"I didn't know where you were." He spoke softly. "Good morning." He spoke to my Mom, turning in her direction.

She smiled at him before placing a plate that the foul smelling omelettes on it and Bacon on it.

I felt my face screw up before I grabbed my glass of Ginger ale and chugged it down.

Spencer gave me a odd look. "She doesn't like the smell." My mom supplied for me as I glared at the food. I didn't like this one bit. At least I had my cheese and crackers.

"I won't eat it in front if you if it bothers you that much." He said while grabbing the plate.

I shook my head at him as I grabbed his hand. "Sit. Eat. I'm fine." I muttered through my teeth.

He gave me a weary look but picked up his fork and began eating anyways.

My mom came back to the table with her plate and a book which she shoved in my direction. I gave it an odd look then looked up at her to see what she wanted.

"You'll probably need to read that, it helped a lot when I was going through my pregnancies."

That s reminded me of the new revelation that I still need to work out. I had a brother.

I shook that thought away as I picked up the book and read the cover, "An Expecting Mother's Guide to Pregnancy."

I could clearly hear the sound of forks scraping against dishes as I began to thumb through the chapters. Not really reading, just scanning the pages. I was near the final pages of my scanning when the book was taken out my hand. "HEY!"

Spencer just smiled as he began reading the book. My mom was looking at him like he was insane as he just flipped after mere seconds of landing on a page.

"He's a very fast reader." I muttered as she shook her head and began walking to the kitchen with the dishes.

"Spencer, we should check out the garden."

"Sounds like fun." I couldn't tell if he was actually listening or not. So I tugged the book from his hands with a bit of force and gave him a smile.

"Now?" He asked as glanced at the book. It couldn't have been that interesting.

"Yes. You can read it later, you nerd." I laughed as I laced my fingers with his.

"It was interesting." He sighed as he stood up, pulling me along to the back door. "I'm sure it is. I'm supposed to be reading it though."

He pouted which only made me laugh more. "I need to know those things too, so I wont panic too much if something happens."

That made my smile falter. "Thanks for the reassurance, Reid."

"Sorry. It'll be fine Nati. I promise." He said as we walked down the steps and he squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go see this beautiful garden my mom mentioned." I smiled as we walked towards where we could see the sunflowers.

**A/N: Thank god for word app finally on my phone is all I have to say. More updates to come! Let me know what you think. -D. **


	11. The Drunk Doctor

**Traded Mistakes**

**Chapter Eleven: The Drunken Doctor**

Spencer and I had been back home for about three days when I got a call from Spencer during his break. I had been home for a mere two hours since my appointment with my OBGYN.

That was a reason why we had to come back a little early. My doctor had called Reid's phone to remind me about it. That seemed to uplift my mom more than I figured it should considering I was leaving for Virginia but that was how she was whenever baby related things were mentioned.

It was a bit weird for me. She could be gone before I even went into labor.

But she seemed to be worried about something else that I hadn't really thought about much since I discovered in my dad's letter; my brother. She gave me his number. Apparently they had had contact many times.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

"Hey. How was your appointment? I'm sorry I couldn't be there." I smiled and shook my head at him.

"It's fine, Reid. It was fine."

He was too good at perceiving when I needed to say something. "Did something happen, Nati?"

I sighed and took a seat on the couch. I had been pacing a little.

"It's nothing bad exactly. I just asked her about addiction. It's something I was a bit worried about especially after you told me you had a problem too. It's something we can talk about later. I feel like I'm ruining your lunch."

"No. I want to know these things. Especially there isn't just one of them. But I wanted to tell you before I have to go I probably wont be home until later. Garcia and Morgan are dragging me out to a bar."

That made me laugh. I couldn't see him drinking let alone being drunk. "Will I need to nurse a hangover that you may have tomorrow?"

"No!" He squeaked. "I don't plan on getting wasted."

Wasted, I didn't expect that word to come out his mouth. "If you say so. I've got a few remedies that I've come to find useful."

I heard him curse before he quickly told me he had to go. I hung up the phone and picked up the small square picture of the ultrasound from today.

It was a strange feeling. To know you had a being inside you and you could see it on a picture. I found myself liking it and smiling. This was something new.

I had moved after awhile to my room. I still called it that even though Reid and I began sleeping in his room. But my room still had my things in it and I felt comfortable napping on that bed rather than Spencer's. Maybe it's because I felt odd without him there. Or whatever it was.

I climbed into my bed and went to sleep.

I must have been sleeping for awhile because I woke up due to lots of noise coming from the front of the house; where the door was. I quickly rolled out of bed and walked to the front.

What I saw was definitely not what I expected.

Morgan and Garcia were helping Reid into the house. He was unconscious and I didn't have to be close to smell the alcohol practically seeping off the lot of them. But I was pretty sure my boyfriend was the worse.

"Nati, hi." Garcia smiled. "I didn't know you lived with Reid."

I nodded. "It was a very sudden decision. Morgan you can take him to the room. I can take care if him." Morgan nodded before heading passed past me to the rooms.

Garcia was before me right when I turned around. "Oh my God. You...and...Reid...oh my God." I was so confused and gave her a look that I'm sure let her know of that. "You're pregnant."

I gasped. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. He didn't tell them. Was I just giving some sort of vibe?

"You've been holding your stomach and there's been this thing about him for awhile that I've been trying to figure out. But I get it now." She was grinning.

"I think he wanted to tell you himself."

"Tell who what?" Morgan asked as he came back into the living room.

"I'll keep mum about it until he tells everyone. But I'm so happy!" I couldn't help but laugh at both of them. Garcia was so alive and Morgan just plain confused. What a pair.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you guys around." I waved at them as they headed for the door. They both nodded before heading to a car that I suspected had to be Morgan's. The style didn't really suit Garcia.

She was a very interesting person.

I waited until they were gone from my sights to lock up the house and then went to see how Reid was.

He was still asleep laying flat on his stomach. I shook my head at him as I went to take off his sneakers. I smiled at him as I went to help take off his jacket too. I didn't want to get hot and end up any worse off than I expected him to be when he got tomorrow on a day that he actually took the day off.

He was gonna need it.

That much I was sure**.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I was seriously blown away by the alerts and feedback when I posted the new chapter. Thank you so much. I hope you all enjoy this one as well. Please let me know what you are thinking. :) -D.**


	12. Remedies

**Traded Mistakes**

**Chapter 12: Remedies **

Sleep wasn't something I was interested in. I was too antsy about what would happen once Spencer woke up. He had been out for almost twelve hours. I had spent my time awake ever since pacing, reading one if his books, and figuring out something to make for me to eat.

I still needed to go on a trip to a grocery store to get a lot of the products he didn't have in the kitchen for food. He wasn't much of a snack person, a part from the occasionally piece if fruit in the fridge or in the bowl on the table. I was picky about fruits so I had added that to my list along with some spices and other things he should have had.

He may have been a genius but he failed when it came to cooking. I guess that wasn't so bad since cooking ran in my family. I sighed as I thought about my new family member. I still needed to contact him. But I couldn't worry about that just yet.

I went ahead after looking at the clock next to the bookshelf and began working in the kitchen on my hangover remedy as well as some breakfast. He should be up soon.

By the time I got ready to sit down to eat Spencer came tumbling out looking very disheveled. He was in his clothes from last night if course, just without his shoes and he had managed to toss in a pair of his shades before coming out in the open. He straightened up upon seeing me and made his way over to the bar and sat down, clutching his head.

"Here." I muttered as I passed him the cup of the warm beverage. He lifted it up without a word and sniffed it causing me to roll my eyes before taking a sip. He smiled after the first sip and then chugged the rest back.

"What was that?" He asked quietly as I took a bite out of my grilled breakfast sandwich.

"Family remedy and no I'm not going to tell you what's in it. It'll help you though." I paused for a second as I drank a little of the water in my glass. "I thought you didn't get drunk, Dr. Reid."I I gave him a playful smile.

He laughed a little. "I didn't plan to. Garcia and Morgan just kept giving me shots."

"You could have said no." I turned and tossed my dishes in the sink. Then turned back to him, waiting for his explanation. I wasn't upset, merely amused.

"Yeah, but they're very persistent. It's hard to turn them down."

I shrugged. I wouldn't know, I don't know them that well.

"Hows your head?" That remedy didn't take long to work. It was sort of like magic in a way.

"It's not nearly as fogging or as painful as before. Thanks." He gestured for me to come to him and I did, slowly. I wasn't sure what he wanted exactly.

"No problem. Next time I'm going with you." I whispered as he grabbed one of my hands and just held it.

His head jerked around quickly as he looked at me. "What? No. That's risky."

"Every thing you do is risky. I can take a few. I'll just watch you from the sidelines. Nothing bad will happen."

"How can you be so sure of that? Your pregnant for christsakes! It's a very bad idea, Natalia." I inwardly cursed at his use at my full name. I really wish he didn't know it. Now he'd use it whenever he wanted to argue about something. I didn't like that.

"Last time I checked being pregnant doesn't mean I can't do things. Plenty of pregnant women have a life. So I'll join the club and do things on my own. I'm tired going out for appointments or to go over to Meredith's.

"Fine. But I'm going to be with you."

"You work a lot. I can go places on my own. If it'll make you feel better I'll text you to let you know where I am at all times."

"Alright." He sighed in defeat.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

I had won this round. It made me feel better about things right now.

Nati - 1 Spencer - 0

**A/N: this is the final pre-written chapter and I'll be working on the next one soon. Thanks so much for reading let me know you think. :) -D.**


	13. Safety

**Traded Mistakes**

**Chapter 13: Safety.**

There are many things you learn when you live with someone. Especially when they're someone you care for in more of a romantic sense. I suppose it could go for friends too but considering at how close a proximity I lived with a genius I'd like to keep to think of it in the first way.

I rather not dwell on them currently but I'll get to them sometime. Today, I had planned to go grocery shopping seeing as we were low on lots of the foods I needed...wanted. It was interesting the craving thing about being pregnant. While I didn't like being a bother, especially to Reid when he was trying to work on a case from home.

That was another thing. He had done that three times over the course of four weeks. I knew that he'd be more needed wherever the team was but I never questioned it.

Back to the task at hand. I was about ready to get into my car when he called out to me. "Where are you going?" He asked, I turned and saw he hadn't even taken his eyes off the documents he had spread across the floor in a barrier around him.

"Grocery store." I muttered as I slipped on my shoes by the coat rack. I had been going on small walks when he was away. It was recommended by my doctor. Plus I liked the fresh air.

"I'll come with you." He looked up and smiled.

I nearly rolled my eyes at him but waited for him to put his things away before walking over to me and guiding me out towards the cars. I quickly made him get into mines. He loved to argue with me about how he was used to his car. While I always muttered, "you won't be the one driving." Then I would always quiet him in a firm tone that he shouldn't say another word or else he won't like what happens. I've come to like this new found power over him, especially when he's being so overprotective.

We had been shopping for a bit when I reached for my usual brand of canned food. It was much more cheaper and it tasted fine. "The quality is a bit low."

I didn't even turn to him as I grabbed a few more cans of different ones and placed them in the basket. "It's cheaper and I like it."

"Okay. If you wanted something better I could buy it."

I sighed as I tilted my head and stared at him. He looked like he was somewhere else. More like two places at once. Here and on the case. "It's fine. If you don't like my choices you can tell me."

"I never said that. I made a small observation from the amount of cans of that brand of food. It was more of a suggestion. I don't cook often so I don't worry too much about these things."

"That could change, you know." I smiled as I began pushing the basket on. He didn't say much else, only grabbed a few things if he wanted to try them or saw something he liked. It wasn't nearly as troublesome to shop with him as I thought.

When we got home, there was one of those huge black SUVs parked alongside the curb. It had to be one of his friends and most certainly business. I doubted they drove those for friendly house calls.

Something must have happened.

"Hotch." Reid stated simply as they slipped out the car and began unloading the bags to the house. Hotch had got out of his car and lent a hand as well. He didn't say anything but I knew that he would need to speak to Reid alone.

"Hello Nati. It's nice to see you again." He smiled as he placed the last bag on the counter.

"You too." I smiled before deciding to start putting away the groceries. It would be a nice distraction from the worry I was feeling as Hotch and Reid moved further away into the depths of the house. It was something I couldn't be a part of, and truth be told I didn't wish to be a part of.

Getting into criminal's minds was something that scared me more than anything. It was why I didn't go anywhere further than answering phone calls at a government office. I didn't wish to know specifics unless it dealt with someone I loved.

I was done putting all the food away within fifteen minutes and decided to snack on a little fruit while I waited for a verdict. He would either stay or go.

I had gone through my little bowl of cut up pineapple and peaches when they came back through. I couldn't read their expressions but I think my worry was obvious. Hotch just smiled before going outside. Reid was at my side in an instant. He too had a smile on his face, but it seemed a bit nervous.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly as he sat down in the other seat at the table. I nodded and gave a smile myself. "Yep. You're leaving aren't you?"

That was something I was becoming good at. Keeping my voice leveled enough that it seemed more nonchalant than what I knew was true. I wasn't entirely if it worked but it wouldn't help if he could detect my weariness.

"Yeah. Sorry." He looked like he wanted to say something else but I spoke first.

"It's no big deal, I'll be fine. This is your job. You're an assest to the team, of course they need you." I smiled, genuinely this time. When you tell the truth is a bit easier to be okay with things, I learned.

"Okay. I'll call you when I'm coming back. You should see what Meredith is up to."

I shook my head at his attempt to make sure I wasn't in the house much. "Okay. Now go."

He nodded before giving me a quick peck before grabbing his bag that I hadn't noticed he had already packed before heading outside. I sat there for a moment longer before deciding I would call Meredith just to see what she was up to. The last time I saw her was at my last doctor appointment.

Two days had passed before any new developments had occurred. It wasn't really that strange. I had fallen asleep in the bedroom which I had started back going back to after visiting my mom. I felt a bit safer in there. I couldn't understand it completely yet. It was something about Spencer's presence.

The house phone which I had moved in here each time he was away for extensive amounts of times had rung jolting me out of my dreamless sleep. I blinked at the clock that read 3:45am before grabbing the phone and answering it.

"Hello." I cleared my throat.

"Nati, hey. It's Penelope Garcia, I work with Reid remember?"

I nodded before remembering I was on the phone and she couldn't see me. "Yeah, hi Garcia. Why are you calling me so early?"

"I'm sorry about this. Reid told me not to call but if something happened to my boyfriend I'd want to know." She was talking so fast but I could already feel the jist of what she was getting at. Something had happened. Something bad had happened to Spencer. "Anyway I know you're home alone right now but we'll have someone watch the house. It's just a precaution during times like this."

"Garcia, could you tell me what happened?" I slowly sat up as I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat.

"He's been shot. He's in surgery and he'll be fine. Our boy wonder has been through worse. Don't worry, okay?"

"Thank you for calling, Garcia." I breathed as I felt a small jolt in my stomach. They could sense my tilt in emotions obviously. I hung up the phone then and rose from the bed holding my belly as I moved towards the door.

This room didn't feel that safe anymore. If anything it was cold. I didn't like the cold. I didn't like the tears either that rolled down my face as I curled into a ball on the couch and tried to breathe.

Everything was just a mess now and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. So, I just cried as I held myself together at the barely there seams. It had to be okay. He had to be okay.

**A/N: I blame writer's block for this wait. But baby things are about to heat up! Can't you tell? Nati isn't that great when she knows she's useless at certain points. I love her still though. Let me know what you think! - D. **


	14. Homecoming

**Traded Mistakes**

**Chapter 14: Homecoming **

Two days passed with no word of any kind from anyone. That could have also been because I left the phone in the bedroom but regardless I hadn't heard anything. I had moved a few times over the course of those two days to eat as I felt a kick in my stomach. It could have been the human beings growing inside me or it could have my body's reaction to my need to eat something. I knew it had growled a bit before I went and fixed something before taking my position on the couch.

The sound of the door unlocking slightly caught my attention and I didn't get my hopes up of it being the person I wanted it to be. It wasn't but it was a familiar face.

The techy genius also known as Penelope Garcia approached me with a bag in her hand and another in her shoulder. One a purse and the other looked like a shopping bag. I had a few questions to ask now but I decided that sitting up would probably be the first thing I should do. "Hi." I gave her a half hearted smile as she sat down next to me.

"I have a spare of everyone's keys just in case. How are you feeling, Nati?" Penelope asked as she put her bags down for a moment and turned to me. "I've seen better days but I'm just fine. What are you doing here, Penelope?"

"You haven't answered any of my calls so I figured I'd come see if you were still breathing. Have you eaten today?" I took me a few moments to figure out the answer myself before shaking my head. I hadn't really wanted to yet. I had been in my head a lot today. Once the initial shock of what she had told me had worn off I had begun to plan out a what if plan of sorts just in case things didn't turn out so well.

"I brought some food. I cooked a little something that I figured you wouldn't object to eating. Chicken salad with some crackers or toasted bread and an assortment of ice cream if you wanted some."

I thanked her as I accepted the small container of chicken salad and the crackers which were in a small section of the tubberware. It was like a plastic version of those tv dinner trays. Very neat. I gave it a try before asking. "How's he doing?"

"Stable now. He should wake up soon."

I sighed in relief as I continue to eat the little meal. It was delicious. "Thanks for telling me about his injury too. He's stubborn."

Garcia giggled. "What man isn't?"

She was absolutely correct there. I dated a little before Spencer and many of the guys who I went out with on dates (mostly just one) were ridiculously stubborn. It got annoying and so I stopped dating. Most of them had been setups anyhow. The thing with Spencer...the entire meeting probably wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gone to the event. I almost didn't.

"I have to ask." I paused as I chewed. "Are you and Morgan together?"

Penelope quickly shook her head as if the mere thought was crazy. "No. We are just really close."

I hummed. "Interesting."

"What? Why do you say it like that?" She looked at me weirdly as she took a cracker and dipped a bit of the chicken salad, taking a bite shortly afterwards.

"No reason." I lied with a smile present on my face. "Thanks for coming to check on me and bringing food."

"No problem. I brought something else as well." She grabbed her purse and pulled out a tablet. I gave it a curious glance as she turned it on and began going through files until she found a set of videos. "I hacked the hospital's security cameras inside the operating room during the time when Reid was in surgery. You don't have to watch if you don't want to. I figured you'd be curious about how it went."

"Show me." I hadn't even hesitated as she pressed the play button and it began. It wasn't the whole procedure. She had cut scenes together so that I wouldn't have to sit through the meaningless parts. I did get the jist of it. There had also been a moment when it looked like his heart had given out. The bullet had been that close. The fragments kept shifting at times so the doctors had to be careful.

They did it though in the end. It did help reassure me that he would be fine. He just scared me. I wasn't a fan of guns anyhow.

"Thank you." I gave her another smile as the video finished. "Do you hack a lot?"

"It's my job." She giggled.

I just nodded before she suggested we watch a movie. I, not having watched really anything in so long agreed and she got onto her tablet and found the set of movies she had synced onto it. Since we wanted something lighthearted we chose a romantic comedy, Just Go With It.

Two more day passed with no sign of Spencer but I was doing better mentally and had even done more things around the house. I got a few calls from Meredith and Penelope but nothing else really.

I was heading to the kitchen to begin cooking something for dinner when the sound of keys rattling inside the lock had me stilling near the entrance to the kitchen. I waited as the figure came more into the light and I smiled. He was home.

I rushed over to him the moment he spotted me and hugged him carefully. "Hi Nati." He grumbled as he let out a little winced.

"Spencer." I backed up a little and looked up at him. "You weren't even going to tell me." He looked sad for a moment as I made him move to the dining area. He sat down with a sigh. "You're okay though, right?"

"More or less, yes." He smiled again as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap. "Did you worry?"

"What do you think?" I fumed as he just smiled at me. I went to berate him when he pressed his lips against mine quickly. I kissed him softly before pulling back. "You're not off the hook. You could have died."

"I know. I made it through though. Can't you just let me kiss you and enjoy the moment a little longer. I missed you." He pouted as he placed one hand on my belly feeling for something. I couldn't help but giggle as I felt a kick. Spencer looked shocked for a moment before moving again, eliciting another kick right where his hand was.

I swatted his hand away and pulled him back to me, kissing him desperately. I missed him too.


	15. Mrs Reid

**Traded Mistakes**

**Chapter Fifteen: Mrs. Reid **

It had been two weeks since the scare. Reid had went back to work last friday but the road of recovery during those two weeks weren't particularly easy. He was in pain off and on and refused to take any of the medication that he came home with. It was prescribed but he didn't want to take them. He wouldn't explain why. I had one strong guess however.

He didn't want to have a chance of going back to being addicted to anything. Whereas he had a problem with Dilaudid, he (without officially stating it) had sworn off messing with any kind of drugs. I could understand his wariness. As a result I didn't push him to try to toss back even one.

I was there to try to ease his pain. I couldn't do much but what I did seemed to help in small increments. For instance, giving him small massages near the area where the bullet entered. I never went near the actual spot where it was most horrible. He, being Reid was quite nervous and skittish about most things when it came to me. However, he almost keeled over from too much pain and I was forced to enforce the "genius are idiotic sometimes" clause.

In a nutshell it basically was when I felt to remmind him that he was being stupid about things that normal people (he was to an extent) would just go along with. He wasn't particularly pleased when he realized that. If it didn't work I would just turn into a mirror image of one of those pathetic girls who I used to watch (hear) on TV with Meredith and pulled out the I'm pregnant and I have to take care of you on my own card, then he would shut up about it. Not often did I have to use it.

It did get easier after the first couple days. Then he was eager to help out on cases from home through video chat on a laptop which Garcia had brought for his and my amusement. I used it most to watch movies and respond to a few congratulatory messages I had gotten through email.

It was decided after a talk with Aaron (Hotch) - where he wanted to talk to me not Reid to find out whether his condition had actually improved enough that he could return back to the team. I had given him a very extensive answer - which in short gave him the go ahead to go back to work. But not before he went with me to my next doctor's appointment.

I had been eager for him to join me at one ever since my first one ever, alone. The stares of the other couples in the office had been unnerving and bothered me a great deal. It only got worse once my OB/GYN asked about the father. I knew he had been on a case but not everyone understood things like that. It made me happy to have him with me. It calmed me.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Dr. Reid." My doctor, Evelyn Green said as the two doctors shook hands in the hospital room. I had taken my seat on the table top covered with a long stretched of white paper. "Likewise. My job keeps me away a lot. Nati wouldn't let me go back without meeting the nice lady who was making sure our family was moving along the right way."

_Family. _I could have melted at that. Instead I focused on what was being said. Evelyn had just pushed her hands away in a gesture that meant she didn't feel right accepting that compliment_. _"It's just my job. No thanks needed." She paused as she opened up her folder which had only seemed to get bigger the more I came for my visits.

"Nati, how are you feeling today?" She smiled brightly as she approached me. Reid moved over to my side.

"Pretty great actually. I didn't experience any morning sickness this morning."

"Great. That's a really great sign. Every pregnancy is different, it could come back. It just depends. It is great progress." She scribbled down something before putting the folder down. "Let's see how much further they have grown." She instructed me to lay down and I did as she tossed a blanket over my waist and reached for a pair of gloves.

Reid was watching her closely, I noticed. I didn't know if it was out of wariness or fascination. Possibly both, I concluded as I propped myself up on the stilts and readied myself as Evelyn brought out the large device. It was still too early for the monitor that goes on my stomach. Next time would be the first time for that.

"What's that?" Spencer asked quickly.

I felt like laughing at how stunned he looked while staring at the device. "Not to worry Dr. Reid. It's still too early for the regular ultrasound monitoring, so we have to use this. It doesn't harm anyone at all." She promised as she watched his reaction. "There's a chair behind you if you need it." She pointed a gloved index finger over to the stool against the wall.

I reached out a placed a hand on his arm as I took a deep breath and the device was inserted between my legs.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." His voice went up a little I noticed his other arm was behind him reaching out for the stool. His height lowered as he sat down and he linked our fingers. It amused me a little of his alarm of all of this.

The rest of the appointment went well. The smile on his face as we walked towards the parking lot. I had gotten a prescription for a few prenatal vitamins before I left.

We met Garcia and Morgan for a quick lunch which ended up lasting pretty long but I didn't mind. It was fun. They told me about a lot of hilarious stories that were all at Reid's expense but the ones he fired back were just as hilarious. It was nice to learn more about their relationships as friends.

When we got back to the house, I noticed a few envelopes sticking out of the mailbox. I quickly retrieved them before joining Reid inside. I hadn't expected anything to come for me apart from the occassional photo from my mom. Right on top was an envelope addressed to me. I handed the rest to Reid as I plopped down next to him on the couch. "What's that?"

"A letter I guess." I shrugged as I went to open it. Reid stole it from me and held it in his hands, shaking it. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Checking it for anthrax or anything significantly dangerous."

"Why would anyone send me anthrax?"

"You're affiliated with the government. People are crazy that way. Here. It's just a letter."

"Obviously." I giggled as I opened the envelope and began reading the message. I had known before I even finished reading it who it was from. They were so alike in someways. Especially in the way they spoke. It was signed, Diana Reid.

She wanted to meet me.

**Note: I got a request via Twitter for this update. I really hope y'all liked it. Please leave any and all thoughts. :)**

**much love**

**- d**.


	16. Garcia has a plan!

I was a bad liar. I am a bad liar. That's why it was hard for me to come up with a way to get Spencer to take a little more time off to go to Vegas to meet his mother. Technically, I would be the one first meeting her - she gave birth to him. I did find myself lying a little upon his inquiry about whom the letter was from. I felt it was better if he just didn't know yet.

We were barely getting back to the way we were before he got a bullet stuck into him while doing his job. This was important too. This was a family matter and I did want to meet the woman. I was nervous about said event ever taking place but she was the one who seeked out me.

I had read her letter to me several times since first receiving it. That had been three weeks ago and I was driving myself crazy just waiting to bring the subject up. It shouldn't have been this hard. I asked about things before. This was a different matter, I felt.

I knew most of the story of why his mother was where she was and I had slowly begun to realize why he had his reservations about visiting her. I did know for a fact that he never stopped loving her or speaking to her. He wrote to her. I had seen him writing a couple of them a few times. I found it very sweet that he went to that level of sentimentality to show his mother that he still cared about her despite how things turned out. They had a very special relationship.

I had went as far as to call on a friend of his for help. Penelope Garcia had become one of those people that I couldn't help but want on my side to help with things like this. Her bubbly personality helped with this too. As I called her up during a day when Reid was out with Morgan doing a bit of male bonding as Morgan had called it. It grately amused me to think what that would entail. Spencer didn't look that enthused by the idea of it. He liked staying in with me on his days off.

I was enveloped in a warm hug by the gorgeous tech lady as I opened the door to let her in. She had a few bags with her, I noticed as I pulled away. "What's all this?" I asked her smiling as we settled down on the couch.

"I may have went a little shopping for the little genius or geniuses that will be marking their territory in the world within months. You never exactly told me if it was just one little one or more? I like splurging sometimes and I had a reason. I love children." She laughed as she began pulling things out of the bags she had with her.

She hadn't lied when she said that. I had met little Henry and seen the pictures that she had on her iPad of the kid when he was still a baby. My favorites were the ones of Reid and the little boy. I had been a little shocked to know that my boyfriend was also a godparent. He hadn't mentioned it before. I also didn't bring it up so that was partly my fault as well.

He looked quite happy playing with Henry and reading to him at a time where I suspected he was going to bed. It was all very fatherly. I think my favorite is the one where Henry at the age of possibly two is cuddled up next to a sleeping Reid also sleeping. It was the essence of cute.

After going through the bags of little gifts that Garcia had splurged on I went ahead and brought up what I had asked her to come over. "I got a letter from Spencer's mother a few weeks ago."

"Really? Does Reid know?" Garcia turned into a very attentive person at that moment. I smiled as I thought that that's probably how she looked when she was fiddling with data behind her lair at the bureau.

"Yes. No. It's hard to explain." I faltered as I stood up and went over to the bar where I had stuck the letter one night when Reid had come home and I was reading over again. "He was there when I got it but I never let him read it. He thought someone was trying to send me anthrax but after inspection he didn't see anything wrong. So silly but he let me open it. It didn't have a sender's address. I found that a little strange but decided to open it regardless."

I passed it over to the computer genius and let her look it over as I waited quietly. She took her time and I took a bit of time to sip a little water before she turned to me with a huge grin on your face. "You have to go meet her. I met her once before. She's a nice woman. Just go to Vegas."

"It's not that easy. Reid doesn't even know about this. When I tell him I don't know how he's going to react."

"He adores you and is secretly pumped about the prospect of you joining his family. Don't even mention it. Just get the packing done and within the end of the week you two will be vacationing in Vegas to see mummy dearest. It'll be easier than baking a pie."

I just smiled at her uneasily before the sound of my stomach rumbling caused us both to laugh. "Another mommy needs a little food. What do you feel like eating?" Garcia was beginning to head towards the kitchen when I stood up abruptly. I let out a quick breathe before calling out to her. "You don't have to do that. You're technically the guest here."

"And you my dear is also very pregnant and in a need of a long sit down. It can't be easy carrying two babies around."

"I thought you didn't know if I was carrying twins or not?"

"I'm a devious techie genius, Nati. I know how to uncover things." Garcia winked as she turned back towards the kitchen. "So lunch?"

- o -

Spencer had come back home alone just in time for a little takeout for dinner and a movie on a laptop that Garcia had been a little too willingly to give to me before she left. It had been awhile since I had used one. The last time being when I had been using one to get updates from her about Reid's condition at the hospital after he got shot. This one was newer and faster when it came to browsing and gaming.

I liked my fair share of PC games. Mostly crime mysteries, very ironic right?

I had found out recently found out that Spencer had never seen the Twilight series movies and not all that embarrassing for me neither had I. Meredith had talked a lot about them but I hadn't really interested in the undead. I quite enjoyed those living more so.

Nothing against anyone involved in these movies but I found it more amusing and creepy than romantic to watch the first one. Much to my delight Spencer had shut the screen of the laptop nearly halfway through and shook his head as if trying to get water out of his ears. Then he wrapped his arms around me. "There's no need to finish that. It's all very unentertaining to me at least. Did you want to finish that?"

I just shook my head feverently as I tugged at the bit of his hair that I had my hands entangled in. He leaned down pressed his lips against mine in a quick kiss. He grabbed the laptop and placed it on the nightstand before turning back to me. "I've been thinking of names and I'd like to see if any of them interest you."

Baby names. I hadn't even tried to come up any myself. "Oh? Right now?"

"No. Not specifically right now. I'd like to sleep actually. Morgan wore me out with his events today. I'm not really cut out for athletic things."

"What were you boys doing?" I smirked, I was really curious.

"Lots of endurance things. He had me lifting weights."

I giggled at that. "I would have loved to see that."

"No...that was torture. I'll stick to the facts if that's okay."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Dr. Reid." I smiled as I pecked him once as I settled my head onto his chest. Sleep came quite easier tonight.


	17. Legacies

17. Legacies

She looked just about as I imagined her to be. Reid's mother. It wasn't that I ever had done much thinking about her or talking about her. Nothing like that. She just looked about the same way she sounded in the letter that I had read more times than I could visibly count.

Her hand had raised the moment I stepped in the room and that kind of terrified me. Did she not want to meet me after all? No, that wasn't it. She had been writing something down on the pages she sat over at the table that was in tucked in a corner but turned around so that she could see whoever was entering the room. There wasn't much else of interest in the room. It was a large room that was used as some sort of activity room.

Diana was the only one there but it didn't look like she minded or cared. She slowly looked up and me, her hand falling in her lap as she smiled. "You must be Natalia. I wondered if you'd ever come."

I smiled a little as let my hand slip from the bag I had over my shoulder and land near my side. "Sorry." I started just as she beckoned me to come sit in one of the chairs near her. It was a safe distance away. "I wasn't sure about how to go about talking with Reid about it."

"He's not here." She seemed to just notice that.

I bit my lip as I replied. "Yeah, he was coming but then a case came through. He should be here in a few days."

Diana hummed as she mulled over what I told her which was all the truth. It had flustered me to fly to Vegas by myself. I wasn't one to be on airplanes alone. Hadn't really been on one ever and having the weight of this important person to the father of my kid made it ten times worse.

"Do you have any questions for me, Natalia?" The question took me off guard. I expected her to have more questions about me and my relationship with Reid. She confused me a little. It wasn't even that she had asked any such thing in the letter. I just wasn't sure what I was supposed to do here but I couldn't really deny that I was curious.

It was probably better if I stuck to the few tiny questions that I had accumulated over the past couple days. They were small but there were many. "What was he like as a child? He doesn't talk about it."

"Much the same as he is now, I expect. Highly intelligent and sweet. He rather be in a book that he would finish in an hour than go outside and play. I got him out most of the time. It wasn't what he wanted to do. Knowledge was his entertainment and I can't say I was disappointed in that. He's doing well for himself in the bureau as far as I know."

I nodded, I think we both knew how highly valuable he was to the FBI. He helped that he loved doing what he did too. "I'm not sure what he's told you about me. I didn't read over his shoulder when he was writing to you. I'm not good at being stealthy either but I want you to know that I want no harm to come to him. No matter if I'm the cause or not."

"I have no doubt about it. He's told me enough to make me curious to the point of seeking you out myself. You weren't direct - I prefer when people are direct, when you said you weren't sure how to talk to him about coming here. I think I understand why. I'm his mother, I'm no monster. I only want him to be happy. It's up to him whether that involves you."

There was something about her own directness that made me continue to spill my guts to her. It was easier because she was being honest with me. I felt courage when people were more open with me. I think that was something universal but it still felt good.

She wasn't as scary that I thought she would be either. There was this thing about Mrs. Reid that I couldn't place. She wasn't as loving as I experienced with my own mother but she wasn't completely guarded as she sat there talking to me. It wasn't the image that had been created because of her illness. She was something to admire, and someone to fear in parts. The former was something I was slowly working towards.

"I sometimes wonder if it would have been different if I never got pregnant."

Diana mulled over that for a moment. "It's not something you should feel guilty about. Spencer is with you for reasons beyond the fact that you are having children together and while I don't necessarily agree with how that happened I know that there's something about you that makes me feel whole. He wouldn't go so far as to make it work if he didn't see anything more happening. It's not in him to pretend."

I believed that too. It was a struggle of mines that I had recently realized. I expected bad things to happen because they did; not only to me but to the people I held close and had lost one way or another. It had served as a lesson for me to protect myself. I couldn't let it get in the way of what I was building up towards.

"Thank you." I whispered. I knew in part why I was expressing such gratitude to someone who I just met. It was more out of understanding that not everything was supposed to be met with caution and that you could be surprised to.

I was most certainly surprised.

We talked a little more about Reid before a man came in wearing the standard uniform for the aids here in the center. He carried a cup with a few blue tablets in it as far as I can see and two bottles of water. One he offered to me, and I took it while he passed the medicine to Diana.

This was the first time I really thought about her illness. She was schizophrenic. Something that Spencer was afraid of eventually consuming him because of the genetics involved.

She busied herself with unscrewing the bottle after the man left. She doesn't say anything for a little while. She seems content and I don't mind the silence as much.

Then she's asking more of me. "How did you meet Spencer? He mentioned only that your name was Natalia, Nati for short and that you kept him occupied."

"I don't know if I'd go that far. He entertains me more than I. I used to work for the police department. Before I realized I was pregnant and I was invited to this gala for the government. I'm not all that important really. We shared a dance." I didn't know if I needed to go on but I think she realized what else happened that night.

"I see. Were you fired from your job?"

I shook my head. "In a way I quit. My boss was an imbecile who couldn't stand the thought of a woman with child being stationed in the department for all eyes to see."

She smiled. It was an odd smile that gave me so much but also so little. There was something about what I said that made her amused.

"Do you plan to find another job elsewhere after you have the babies?" She knew that we were having twins. How did she know?

I decided honesty would be better than dodging the question. "I'm not sure. My focus is the children right now and i can't say I'm exactly fit to do this. Be a mother but I want to do my best for whatever is to come of it. I think it would become a full time job in itself. Not that I mind at all."

"It can be. I don't think it should hinder you if you do want a job outside of being a mother. I couldn't say if it's easy especially if there are two not one to look after but it's something to think about. I did my best with him, even though I had his dad." She had this faraway look in her eyes that made me think that Reid's dad was a difficult subject to brooch. So I decided to just not go there.

There were so many things that I didn't have the heart to talk about.

I wasn't allowed to stay much longer but Diana asked if I'd come back another day while I was still here. She also mentioned that she hadn't seen her soon in a couple of years.

It reminded me how important today was supposed to be. Not even the fact that this was a meeting between two women who were important to Reid, but that he was wanted there to some degree.

I hated to think how much that frightened me to think about what would happen once he found out that I had visited her without him and even without telling him that that's why I wanted to go. He had to know though. Why would a pregnant woman want to go Vegas rather than visit someone? It wasn't a place for me.

I did see the charm of it. This was his home since he was born. There was a lot going on but I rather stay out of it and during the first night after I had bought some food up to the room I ended up calling Garcia who seemed to be waiting for me.

Reid had bought me a spare phone. Or rather gave me one of his spares. For a man who wasn't all that into technology he had a lot of those phones. Burners though they were.

He said he'd call at some point but I hadn't heard anything. That wasn't exactly why I was calling Garcia. I just wanted to talk to her about today.

"Thank god you called. I was starting to fret. Morgan and I are trying to get him to leave the case early so that he can be there with you."

I laughed imagining how annoyed Spencer had to be with the duo of Penelope and Derek ganging up on him. This made me realize something. "The others don't know, do they?"

"Oh. Sort of. They know he is involved with someone and that you're living with him and they've tried to get details out of him. Mostly JJ because she worries about him. We all worry about him but neither I or Derek have let on about the fact that we know you or that you're expecting genius babies. We are all fairly good at dodging and pretending that we are clueless about things that are important to us. You're safe. How did they meeting with Mrs. Reid go?"

I sighed. "She's nice. To the point of disbelief."

"She wasn't off kilter was she?" Garcia had this tone that I recognize. She seemed worried.

"No, no, no nothing like that. She asked questions and she was nothing but helpful and supportive. She wants me to visit again."

"That's good. I met her once. She had come to the bureau a few years back. Got Reid a little riled up but she was trying to help. I think Reid was blindsided by it but you can tell how much he cares for her even when he doesn't visit much."

I expected as much. I didn't visit my own sick mother as much as I should. It was hard sometimes but Reid worked hard and had little free time for himself.

"Do you think he knows?"

"It's possibly, Nati. We never really know how much he knows unless he tells us something. It'll be alright though. He adores you. I think the only thing that would concern him is if his mother was not okay when you were there."

"I understand." I said quietly, covering my mouth from a yawn.

"Get some sleep, chica. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Thank you, Penelope." I ended the call and curled up on my side.

It took two days for Reid to be persuaded to come join me in Vegas and I happened to already be signing in to visit Diana. I wasn't allowed to for a day (a disturbance caused for a lockdown of the facility and no one could enter) and I wanted to scope out the city the other day.

He entered the room in a hurry as if he had ran there. He looked frantically at his mother before noticing that I was there and he frowned. He opened his mouth to say something when his mother intercede.

"Hello, Spencer. Come here and give your momma a hug."

Diana seemed quite unfazed by her sons change in demeanor but I could feel every single ounce of trepidation hit me all at once and I started crying.

Even after he had crossed the room and hugged his mom and let her kiss his cheek I hadn't even gotten myself under control. It was like a flood.

He sat down near me but he wasn't as close as I wanted him to be. I don't think it was even that either. I didn't like when he was upset but this felt worse somehow. As if I had betrayed him.

"Before you say a word Spencer I contacted her a little while ago. I wanted to meet Natalia on my own."

She shifted her eyes over to me and saw the state I was in. "It's the hormones, dear. You're not nearly as upset as you think you are. Scared, yeah I could understand that seeing as he caught you unaware here but it's fine. Isn't it Spencer?"

This felt different. She was different than the last time I was here. I think it had to do with Reid's irritation with me. She didn't like it.

I could feel him looking between the two of us before I felt him place something in my hand. I looked down to see that I was holding a small piece of fabric. A handkerchief.

I almost started laughing. He would own a handkerchief.

I wiped my face with it before looking at him. Still waiting.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, it's fine. I just don't understand why neither of you decided to tell me about it. It's not like I would mind."

"It was not entirely about you. It's about the legacy."

"Legacy?" I piped up.

"I knew there had to be a day when he'd have kids. He cares too much to not want to have the experience of that joy. He has a grandson and that's good but there's something more tangible about knowing that you have someone out there who is a part of you."

"Is that what I am to you?" Reid asks her. There is a bark to his bite.

"No. It's something that you're carrying forward with Natalia. I may have no part in it at all but I wanted to know the woman who you chose. She's good."

His face softens at that exclamation.

We are all quiet for a little while. Then he says something that makes me want to cry all over again. "She's better than good." He's looking at me and smiling as he reaches for my hand and squeezes it.

Diana feels happier in this moment than ever before. She sees something vital in her boy's eyes. She sees light and love and everything that she thinks is going to keep this going for however long he's on this earth. She only used one of the many words to describe her future daughter in law.

No, he hasn't asked for her hand in marriage yet but it won't be long before he does. As his mother she can just tell.

He's passionate about this woman too and she loves that. It's why he reacted the way he did. So she smiles at them and waits. None of this is going to be easy but she'll be happy to hear about it and see it if she can.

_/_

_I can't even begin to apologize for how long this has taken to be updated, written, worked on but I can hope you like the chapter all the same._

I feel like the last line of this chapter kind of speaks more volumes for what I've had in mind for the rest of this story. So *hint* *hint*

Let me know what you think? And if you're still with me? :)


End file.
